Secrets
by Dona Tello625
Summary: Sorry that I haven't updated. COMPLETE! What happens when a girl who runs away from home finds herself in the sewers. Simple she meets our favorite heros! But this girl isn't all what she seems to be. What SECRETS does she hold?
1. The Meeting

Hello, I'm Dona Tello625 and your reading "Secrets". As you can see this is my first fan fic so please don't bag on me if it isn't good, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

DICLAIMER: I do not own any of the TMNT gang but I do own Dona and Faith.

* * *

She did it again she ran away from home and now she is lost in the sewers or New York.

"I wonder how far I went? These tunnels seem to go for miles. Maybe I'll rest her for the night and continue in the morning?" she questioned herself. "Maybe if I didn't run away they would except me…."she thought to herself but her thoughts were cut of by a noise she heard. She got up from the wet floor and decided to follow the voices she heard and when she looked around the bend she was amazed to find two giant turtles skateboarding. One of them was wearing an orange bandana and the other was wearing a red bandana.

" I never seen anything like it!" she out loud hoping that they didn't hear but they did. In fear she turned around and began to run.

"Hey, come back here!" they both said in unison and began to chase after her.

She had no idea where she was going but she knew that it wasn't going to be anywhere near here. She ran and ran as far as her feet could take her. As she ran she heard the same voices from earlier and looked back to see them chasing her, which was a mistake on her part. As she turned her head she saw a bar in the front of her face and ran right into it, and before you could say " Cowabunga" her lights went out and she fell to the floor unconscious.

The two turtles ran over to her as fast as they could.

"Hey, Raph, check it out it's a girl!"

"Now how the shell did get down here?"

"I don't know? I think we should take her back to lair and see if she's okay?"

"What are you thick in the head just leave 'er there she'll probably forget about ever seeing us"

"Whatever, Raph, I'm taking her anyway even if you don't like it." After that Mikey knew that he won the fight.

" Augh, oh, alright you win let's get back home." Raph still didn't like the idea of taking her to their home.

* * *

Back at the lair Leonardo was watching the Channel 6 News and heard about a girl that ran away from home. As he heard the news he shook his head.

"Now why would some one runaway from home, Don?" asked sadly

Donatello was tinkering in his workshop as he heard the news, "To tell the truth, Leo, I don't know. I mean maybe the girl went through some hard times and didn't know how to deal with them."

"Yeah, maybe your right. So, what are you working Donnie?" Leo asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'm trying to build a new vehicle for us just in case we need to go some where if the shell cycle and the battle shell are in use." He said happily.

A few minutes later Michelangelo and Raphael came in.

"So what took you so long?" Leonardo asked with anger in his voice "Both of you were supposed to be here an hour ago. Master Splinter…" his voice was cut off buy Mikey's

"Whoa, slow down, Leo, we have a most perfect excuse." He said as he showed Leo the girl that was in his arms.

"Where did she come from, Mikey?" Donny was now also interested in what was going on.

"We found her in the sewers." Raphael said quickly. Everyone was surprised to the quick statement that Raphael made as he stormed to his room.

Splinter enters the room to see what was all the fuss was about. Mikey quickly told him how she found them.

"Well, now I see that we have no choice but to nurse her. Michelangelo, go get a warm water and a cold washcloth. Leonardo, get a pillow and blanket for our guest and Donatello, she shall sleep on your bed until she awakens."

"Yes, Master." They replied in unison and as they gathered the items Splinter requested Leo thought about the girl he heard about on the news?

"Na, she couldn't be. Could she?" He put the thought in the back of his mind and did what he was supposed to do.

So what do you think so far? I would love it if you give some ideas. =) Thanks.


	2. Nightmare

So sorry that I took awhile writing this story, because I was banished from the computer for a while anyway here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT gang even thought I wish I did. But I do own Dona and Faith.

* * *

She woke up from a dream; she dreamt that two giant turtles were chasing her.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" she ask herself for there were so many questions running through her mind.

"You are in our home, dear child." An old voice came from behind. She looked to see who it was and there stood an old rat with a cup of warm tea in hand.

"Who are you?" was the only thing she could think of as she took the cup of tea.

"I am Master Splinter, but Splinter will do just fine my child. Now I have a question for you: how did you get down here?" he ask with a monotone voice. She knew that she had to answer the question but should she tell him that she ran away from home or tell him that she was just curious on how the sewers would look. She had to tell truth.

"I ran away from home." She said as she lowered her head.

"Oh, I see, and did you ever do this before?" he asked. She knew that he had to tell him but she didn't want to, so she lied.

"No, this is my first time running from home. Nobody wants to my friend and my own family doesn't even notice me ever since my baby brother was born." She cried and as she cried she felt Splinter's hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry my dear child, please tell me, what is your name?"

" My name is Dona." She said as she looked up wiping the tears from her face.

" Then welcome to our home, Miss Dona." There was something about his voice that was so calming that it made her sleepy.

"I'm tired is it alright that I sleep awhile longer, Master Splinter, it has been a long journey for me."

"Of course, my child, sleep to your hearts content." He said as he exited the room turning the lights of and closing the bedroom door.

After talking to Dona, Master Splinter called his sons to the dojo.

"Our guest is resting know, so I want you to be on your best behavior." He instructed.

"Master, did you find out anything about the girl?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes, I did my son. She is a run away from home, but there she seems to be hiding something." He answered.

"And what was that, Master?" Donatello asked with great anticipation.

"For one: she wears a floppy hat and finger- less gloves on her hands when she sleeps and two: this is supposedly her first time running from home. I know that she has done this many times, because she took her time in answering my questions."

"So, that chick is lying to us! Why did you let her lie like, Sensei?" Raph was getting angry and knew that they should have left her there where they found her to begin with.

"Because I can not make her tell the truth. She has to do that on her own."

"Did you catch her name, Sensei, because I don't want to walk around the house and not know her name"? The others agreed with him.

"No, I shall not, when she is ready to tell her story, she will introduce herself to you. Now I suggest that we all get some sleep, Donatello I want you to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Yes, Master Splinter." Donatello answered with a yawn and went to the couch to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night Dona was tossing and turning from her nightmare.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_Look at her she is so weird. Yeah, look at her hands and her ears, what at freak!!!!_

_Freak, freak, freak, freak, freak, freak, freak. They chanted over and over, and the chanting was getting fast and faster until she cried, "I AM NOT A FREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

She sat up quickly, panting and crying from her nightmare.

"It was only a dream, only a dream." She repeated to herself with her hands covering her face."Oh, not again I hate this."She looked at her gloves and noticed that the gloves had three new holes in them. She put her hands to her face and began to cry again that is until she heard the door open, and there in the door way stood a giant turtle and the weirdest thing was that he wasn't wearing a bandana, it made him look like he was very subtle, but the neatest thing was that he talked.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming from the couch." He asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream, that's all. Besides there is nothing you could do about it anyway." She sighed as she lowered her head.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No, not really. But after that nightmare I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat around here?" she asked as her stomach began to growl.

"Yes, we do." He chuckled " what would you like to eat, Miss…" He asked trying to catch her name.

She laughed, "Dona, my name is Dona."

"Well, Dona, the kitchen is yours." He said warmly. As she walked to the kitchen she stopped and turned around and asked, "Would you like to join me, Mister…?" she was trying to use the same tactic on him as he did to her.

He gave a small chuckle, "Donatello, but you can call me Donnie and yes, I love to join you, Dona." He said as he put on his purple bandana and began to walk to the kitchen with Dona. Little did they know that in the darkness stood a smiling Splinter?

* * *

Early that morning Leo found Mikey with a camera in his hands.

"What are you doing, Michelangelo?" he said tiredly.

"You'll see, why don't you check it out with me that we can both be in this little charade." He said with an evil smile.

"Alright, lets see what you're talking about." Leo walked with Mikey to the kitchen and found Dona and Donatello sleeping in separate chairs next to each other, Dona was sleeping with her head leaning against his shoulder and her hand on his chest and Donatello was also sleeping but he had his head leaning on her head while he had a arm around her shoulders. Michelangelo was snickering as he took the pictures in different directions. Leonardo was giggling but he knew that I wasn't right.

"Mikey, stop that is enough." He said a he placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Aw, man, Leo, I was just having a little fun." He whined. Leo walked over to his sleeping brother and shook him gently.

"Donny, wake up." Leo said quietly.

"Huh, what is, Leo, I'm sleeping." Donny answered groggily.

"I know but do you where you are sleeping?"

"Yes, I am sleeping on the couch, Leo."

"I wouldn't to be so sure about that, Donny."

"Man, can't a girl get some shut eye any more, yeash!" Dona awoke from her slumber and accidentally knocked Donnie to the floor. "Oh my gosh, Donnie, I'm so sorry, I didn't to, I mean I didn't know you were…" Dona began blush profusely as her hands were covering her mouth. Donatello was also blushing but not as much as Dona.

"So, you talked to her, Donnie, grrrrrr." Mikey said with a romantic growl. Everyone was laughing at this funny event, when everyone was done laughing Splinter entered the kitchen.

"I see that you have slept well, my child."

_Why is he always calling me his child and not my name? I mean he does know it, oh well I guess I better get used to it._

She thought to her self.

"Yes, Master Splinter, it was a very interesting night." She said as she lightly blushed while looking at Donatello.

"Hmm, well I'll see that they do not bother you, come my sons."

"No, wait!" she yelled as they walked away.

"What is it, my child?" Splinter asked

"I want to, to, to…" she could not find the words to end her sentence.

"You want to do what, my child."

" I want to tell you and everyone else why I'm…" there was a long pause of silence "I want to tell you why I'm a run away." There she said it. She felt so much better after that; she felt like she needed to tell someone but whom was always the question on her mind.

"Alright, we shall meet at the dojo in two hours. Oh, and I can't wait to hear what is on your mind, my child." He said as he walks to the dojo to meditate. Somehow she didn't want to talk about her predicament any more.

* * *

Do you think she will tell them the truth or will she tell another lie in order to hide her secret? Well, tell me if you think she should. I would love it if could give me some ideas . I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, maybe the next chapter will be a little longer perhaps, oh well see ya later. = )


	3. Truth Revealed

Finally chapter three is here. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story, well enough of that and on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT gang.

With only an hour to spare Dona walks franticly around the room thinking if should tell the truth, but should she could not think straight she needed to get out. She walked out of the room holding her head in her right hand and as she walked toward the exit she bumped into Raphael.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I was just going out for a walk." For some reason she was afraid of him. Raphael looked at her with confusion she looked scared just because she bumped into him.

"Look, next time look where ya goin' a 'right. Hmm, so where were ya goin'" he said calmly.

"I was just about to go out for a walk."

"By yourself? I don't think so, kid, I comin' with ya just to make sure ya don't run on us. Now lets get going before Splinter knows we're gone." He said as he waved his hand signaling her to follow him.

"Okay, I'm coming." She ran over to him as he open the door to the sewers.

As they walked the sewers Raphael was getting nervous, he didn't like the quietness that surrounds them. He had to say something or he would go crazy.

"So, what's a chick like you doin' the sewers."

"I ran away from home." She said as she looked at her gloved hands.

"Well, what's up with the gloves and hat, I mean, I bet ya have some very nice hands and hair."

"I'll tell you when I talk to everyone in the dojo." Now it was her turn to ask a few questions. "So, what's a giant turtle doin' in the sewers?" trying to impersonate Raphael. He laughed and told her the whole story about their mutation. "Wow, and I thought I was different."

"What do you mean about that! You think you're better than us!" He was angry now but calmed down when saw her eyes being filled with tears. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, just don't cry. I don't want my brothers bagging on me when they see you crying in the lair. Please" he looked down on her soft brown eyes, he never saw such beautiful eyes. They stood there which seemed like an eternity.

"Well, I guess we better get back, your Sensei must be wondering where we are." She said as turned her head to the side blushing.

"Um, yeah, lets get back. I want to hear what you have to say." With this the two walked back to the lair.

* * *

Back at the lair everyone was waiting for Dona and Raphael.

"Where are those two? They been gone over two hours!" Leonardo was beginning to get nervous. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder it was Splinter's.

"Don't worry, my son, they will be here." He smiled at his son and then they heard the door open there they were.

"Well speak the devil, you guys are finally here." Donatello answered. Dona walked up to Splinter and said,

"I'm ready, Master Splinter, I'm ready to talk about my reason for running away." She sighed was she truly ready for this, well there is only one way to find out.

"Then, my child lets all go to the dojo. Everyone follow me." He ordered and as they walked to the dojo Raphael winked an eye at the girl. Dona felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw that. _This is going to hard, I won't tell them the whole truth, because they don't kneed to worry about me and besides they're not that bad especially the one in the red bandana. Well, here I go. _She thought to herself as she entered the dojo. Now that everyone was seated Splinter asked her tell her story. She nodded her head and walked to the center of the room and began her story.

"Well, for those who don't know my name, I'm Dona. My life used to be perfect, my parents where great and I had a lot of friends, and before I continue I want to say sorry to you Splinter, I lied. I this isn't the first time I ran away from home, in fact this is my third time away from home, and I don't have a baby brother, I'm sorry, Splinter." She began to cry lightly then Splinter walked over to her it is all right, Dona, you had your reasons. Now please continue."

"Thank you, anyway, a few years ago my parents died in a plane crash and I was an only child, so I was sent to an orphanage. I lived in that orphanage until I was fourteen."

"So how old are you now, Dona?" Donatello asked.

"I'm fifteen, now but in a couple months I'll be sixteen. Anyway, when I was adopted buy a very nice family and they took great care of me and I love them as if they were my original parents. Then one dreadful night I was walking out of Central Park and was walking down the sidewalk when I heard the skidding of wheels and I was hit and sent to the emergency after that I don't remember much. When I woke up I found myself in a hospital bed and I saw 'parents' that my parents where there. And they told me that I almost died." She paused.

"Then how come you're still here?" Michelangelo asked with total confusion.

"This is how I survived." And with that she pulled off her gloves and showed them her fist. "You see these three scars I have in between my knuckles?" she asked as everyone nodded their heads. "Watch." She closed her eyes and tightened her fist and then they saw her the skin between her knuckles spread apart and watched three long, sharp "claws" come out of her hands.

"Whoa!!!!!" was the only word that came to their minds as they saw her long claws protrude from her fist.

"That's how I survived the hit. A group of scientists took me to their lab and injected some cat DNA into me and know I have the claws of a cat and…" then she took the floppy hat from her head "the ears of a cat." She said as her cat hears stuck out her long, silky brown hair. __

_ Boy, she wasn't kidding when she said that she was different. Man, I'm such a spaz for doing that to her earlier. There has to be something I can do to make it up to her._ Raphael started to feel bad for thinking those thoughts earlier.

"Anyway, when I went to school I was laughed at and I teased and bullied for the way I look and that was the first time I ran away. Then the day before I went home and found out that my foster parents crying and they told me that I was being taken away to some science lab to studied on, I didn't believe them and ran to my room pulled out my backpack and stuffed it with all my things including my diary just incase I ever wanted to look back on all the good things that had happened, then I left home but I was captured and returned was forced to return home. Then I tried again but this time I just took my diary with me and ran away again but this time I decided to go to the sewers I knew no one would look for me there and that's when I found you guys." She finished her story and noticed that the room was quiet, so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. Then Splinter got up and said,

"Thank you for your story and I hope that one day you will find a home where you won't have to run away from any more, but now let us eat, Michelangelo, please order the pizza and the sushi for our dinner." He ordered

"Yes, sir!" Mikey said with excitement. Dona stood in the dojo as they left, except Raphael.

"Hey, kid, sorry I yelled at ya earlier I didn't know what you went through, well again I'm sorry." And before he left he saw Dona throw herself at him with her arms around him sobbing harshly. He was surprised, at first he didn't like but now maybe he was starting to like and so he did his best to comfort her. "Shh, shh. It's all right, kid, its all right." He said with his arms around her and softly rubbing her back. This was the first time really felt at home and now did she even think that maybe she was being to close to one of the turtles she didn't want to leave but she knew that she would have to leave one day but when was on her mind, but for now she'll put it in the back of her mind.

* * *

Well that's chapter three tell me how was it, and tell me if you enjoyed it. So do you think that she'll stay with them or do you think that she'll run on them to? Well find out on chapters to come.


	4. Search for the Diary

Sorry about the delay I had writers block for the past few days. Any way lets get on with the story!

* * *

_In recent news the search for the missing girl is still underfoot if anyone knows the whereabouts of this young teenaged girl please notify the police at 555- 143-…" _She was cut of by Raphael's sai.

"Man, now Donnie is gonna have to fix the TV again." Michelangelo complained.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing the same news over and over again, I mean can't they take a break and do something else for a change." He said as he plopped down on the sofa next to Michelangelo. Mikey wanted to say something but was cut of by a similar voice.

"Hey guys what's up?" It was Dona. She walked up to the two turtles and as she walked up to them she put her arms around them both and looked at them with small smile. "So I was wondering if you guys would like to help me look for my diary."

"Why? Did ya lose it in the sewer?" Raphael asked calmly.

"Well, um, yeah, I did so can you two help me?"

"Sure, I'll help." Mikey was more than willing to help but Raph was another story.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to practice abit." And with that Raphael got up from the couch and entered the dojo.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, come Dona, lets go." Mikey said as he walked toward the door.

"Wait a minute, Mikey, I think I know to get Mr. Tuff Guy to come with us." She said with an evil smile. Mikey had no clue in what her plan was going to be. "Raphael, please come with us it'll be fun." She begged as she walked up to him.

"Sorry kid but I got practice to do." He huffed as he punched the punching bag.

"Well, then I guess I'm just gonna have to make you come with us." She said slyly as she slowly walked toward Raphael.

"Very funny, Dona like you can actually bet me, I mean come on really… um, what are you doing?" He was confused as Dona walked around him with her finger tracing his shell.

"You know I never noticed that you have very strong arms and that you are very handsome." She was trying to be very convincing that she could subdue him into taking her.

"Umm, thanks I think. Look maybe you could, um, go play with Donnie and…" he was cut short when she placed a finger on his lips.

"Thanks for the offer but I think that I would enjoy it if you would join us instead." And with that Dona gave him a kiss to the cheek. "I'll be waiting in other room if you change your mind." She said smoothly as she rocked her body side to side and before exiting she winked her eye at him as he did to her. "Well, I think I got him now we have to do is count. Three, two, one, ze…"

"Wait for me I'm coming along just in case anything happens to you guys." He looked at Dona and blushed ever so lightly.

"Man, dude, you've been beaten by a girl and she didn't even have to lift a finger." Mikey was laughing as they left the lair. Raph himself couldn't believe it either, there was something about her that made him do whatever she says.

"Well, um, what are we waiting gor a grave invatation? Lets go." He said as they left the lair.

* * *

In a small apartment somewhere in New York City there sat a very nervous mother.

"Oh, Thomas, what are we going to do our daughter is out there somewhere andthere is nothing I can do about!" She sobbed as her husband sat next to with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Don't worry, Amy, Dona knows what she's doing remember that she's a smart girl. She will return to us when she knows that we will be safe but for now all we can is pray that she'll be okay." He gave her a small kiss to her tear stained cheek. "She'll be okay you'll see." he said as he rocked his wife in his arms. He hoped that some how that his daughter will meet someone kind enough to take her in and not report her to the police. What he didn't know was that God answered his prayer through four mutant turtles and a mutant rat.

* * *

"Ugh, oh, man, this stuff is rank how do you guys get used to living down here." Dona complained.

"I don't know got me? I guess after livin' fifteen years in the sewers ya get used to it." Raphael answered, "Hey, Dona, are you sure ya dropped around here?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Dona didn't sound like she knew where she left it.

"Well, at least we don't have to ... Whoaahh." Mikey tripped and fell on the floor with a lound thump.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Dona and Raphael said simotaniously as they walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just tripped over something." Mikey looked around to see what he tripped over,"Well I'll be, hey, Dona, look what I tripped over!" Mikey got from his spot and handed Dona her Diary.

"Thank you ,Mikey, thank you very much. Oh, I'm so happy I could kiss you!" She smiled as she was jumping up and down with her diary tightly in her arms.

"Then why don't you?" he said as he puckered up his lips.

" Don't push it, Michelangelo." Dona said with a dull voice as she turned around and began to walk to the lair.

"So much for the unbeleivable Michelangelo I've heard so much about." Raphael laughed to himself. Mikey was alittle ebarrassed for what he did and as they walked back to the lair no one said a word.

* * *

_And the seach for the run away girl is still on many peolpe have claimed to see this girl but there has been no proof to these accusations. Well, this is April O'Neal channel six Eyewittness news. _

He sat there tapping his fingers together thinking on how he could get his hands on this girl.

"She might be in some use to me. If the turtles find her then I shall use that to their advantage, then my war against to the turtles will be over. Then, I, the Shredder shall rule all of New York!" He got up from his seat and gave a loud evil laugh. 

* * *

So what do you think? Dou you think the the Shredder will get her hands on her and you hink that Dona will ever get home, well keep on reading and find out. = )


	5. Faith: Friend or Foe

Thanks for the recent reviews. One of them ways funny thanks again, it made me laugh and that was just what I needed for the day. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not the TMNT gang but I do own Dona and Faith( She's in this chapter and hopefully in many more to come).

* * *

The room was quiet to quiet for that matter. Splinter looked around the room. Donatello was working on his new invention and Leonardo was meditating.

_I wonder where the others are?_ He thought. "Donatello, do you know where the others are?"

"I think they went to go look for something. They should be home in a few minutes, Sensei."

"Thank you, my son." And with that he walks back to the dojo. _I better enjoy the quiet before they get back, but there is something that doesn't feel right._ Splinter sat on his meditating mat and thought about the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that sooner or later something terrible was going to happen, but decided that he should think about it later.

* * *

"Now, my faithful servant go out and seek the girl who is with the turtles and bring her to me!" The Shredder ordered.

"Yes, Master, I shall do as you say." The girl turned around and walked out the door.

"Yes, you shall, Faith, I believe you shall." With that he gave out an evil laugh and thought that he would now have the turtles his grasp.

* * *

"Hello, we're back!" Dona called out happily.

"Well you seem to be in a cheerful mood? What did you find in the sewers that makes you so happy, Dona?" Leonardo asked. Dona was going to answer but Mikey did that for her,

"She found her diary, well actually I sort of tripped over it." Mikey look a little embarrassed. He couldn't believe how made a fool of himself when he tried to get a kiss from Dona.

"Well, all right, anyway Splinter wants us to out on patrol tonight." Leo instructed.

"Hey, Dona do you want to come with us? I mean sometimes it can be a lot of fun." Donatello was trying to be polite.

"You mean go outside! Yes, I would love to join you guys!" Dona said excitedly.

"Oh, and before I forget here." Donatello gave her a newly made shell cell.

"What is it"? She took the item from Donatello's hand.

"It's called a shell cell kinda like a cell phone, we use it in case anything happens."

"Gee, thanks, Donny, well do you think that we should get started already! I can't wait to get outside again! Wait let me get dressed first." With that she ran to her room, which is actually Donatello's room, and then came out wearing low waist jeans and an exercise sweater that said, "I love NY" on it. "Well let's get this show on the road shall we?" She skipped to the door as they just stared at her.

"Tell me Leo, do you think we'll survive our patrol this night or are going to have to save our shells from miss perky here." Raph said jokingly.

"I don't know, Raph, maybe she'll be the one who needs to get saved from us." Leo laughed as they followed Dona out the door.

They stood on top of an old warehouse looking down on the people of New York City.

"Is this the only thing you guys do around here? I thought we going out to kick some butt or something?" Dona was getting bored for there was nothing to do but watch as the people on the sidewall talk to each other or eat a pizza slice from the pizzeria.

"I got an idea how about a slice of pizza guys I'm starvin'" Mikey add to Dona's complaint.

"Sorry, Mikey, we didn't bring our costumes." Leo said.

"How about me? I can get us a few slices pizza." Dona would do anything just to get out of the darkness of the shadows.

"I don't know, Dona, you know that people are looking for you. We don't want you to get caught." Donatello explained.

"He's right, Dona, with a pretty face like yours we don't want you to get hurt." Raph agreed with the others.

"That's okay I'll be fine. I'll be back with that pizza, Mikey. I hope you like pepperoni on your pizza." And with that she walked into the restaurant.

"Man, she's just as stubborn as you are Raph, umm… earth to Raph!" Mikey was waving his hand in front of his face and noticed that he did not respond. "Raph!" he yelled.

"What is it?" He answered back but he sounded distracted.

"Man, where was your brain? On the moon?" Mikey joked.

"Yeah, you looked kinda worried, is because of Dona?" Leo asked.

"No, it's just that … well… umm, I just got that feeling something isn't right is all." He felt weird and didn't know why.

"Right, sure." Everyone said. While everyone waited for Dona to come back with the pizza in the shadows stood a mysterious figure.

"This is perfect, just perfect." She whispered as she stood there.

"Alrighty now who wants some pizza?" Dona said as she opened the box of fresh pizza.

"Oh, I do, I do!" Michelangelo said childishly as he took a slice from the box. Dona laughed as she watched her friend take a slice from the box but abruntly stopped.

"What is it, Dona.Why did you stop laughing?" Rapael asked quizzicaly

"I heard something coming from that direction." she pointed in front of her where the dumpster was.

"I didn't hear anything." Leonardo looked around the area and saw nothing.

"Well maybe it was just my imagination... well, umm... I was thinking do you think we could go to Central Park and play around abit. If that is okay with you?" She was nervous that they would say no but to her surprise they agreed with her idea.

"Sure that would be a great idea, man when was the last time we came time we went to C.P. ?" Michelagelo remembered the time when they fought the Red Dragons with Casey Jones.

"Alright then to Central Park we go!" Leonardo lead the way as the others followed.

* * *

When they arrived they noticed that nobody was there except for them.

"Whoa, spookular." Mikey said as everyone looked around.

"I couldn't say it any better myself." Everyon agreed with Dona on that subject. As the four friends walked through Central Park they heard something rustle in the bushes.

"What's that!" Dona nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I don't know, everyone be on the alert get your weapons out." Leonardo instructed. Everyone brought out their weapons except Dona.

" Umm, there's a problem to that request, Leo. I don't have any weapons and I don't know how to fight."

"Dona, you do have a weapon."

"I do?" She was confused. Leo walked up to her and pinched her hand. "Ouch! What was that for? Oh, no not again!" She looked at her hands and saw that her claws where sticking out.

"And there is your weapon." Leo said with a long smile across his face. While walking through the empty park Raphael noticed something.

"Is it me or does everyone else notice that it's snowin'."

"Raph, it's actually snowwing! Donny, tell us what was the temperature be fore we left the ally?"

Donny walked up to Leo and said, " Seventy- nine degrees, why?"

"Because hven't you noticed that it isn't cold out!"

Then out of nowhere they heard someone giggling they turned to see who was giggling and found a girl, she was not as tall as Dona, but not as skinny either. She stood there for a moment and then walked up to them.

"Did you enjoy the snow?" She said incicently innocently.

"What a minute you did that?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, I wanted someone to play with. Will you play with me, please." She pleaded with her bottom lip sticking out.

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do. Should they play with her or should they just walk away. They thought about it for awhile and decided that they would play with the little girl for awhile.

"Alright we'll play with you." Leonardo answered but felt that there was something worng with this girl. They didn't even now her name. "Before we begin I think we should know your name."

"Oh, yes my name is Faith. And you are Leo, Donatello, Raphael, Micheangelo, and Dona. Yes, I know who you are. Now shall we play."

* * *

What type of game do you think Faith is talking about? Well keep reading and find out on next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, please if you have any ideas for my story please tell me I would appreciate it. =) 


	6. Games

I need help major! I had writers block for the past few days so if you have any ideas please say so.

Well, back to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I'm too lazy to write it look at last chapter.

* * *

They looked at each other in total confusion. How did she know their names? What type of game was she talking about?

"What type of game did you have in mind?" Dona asked as she walked up to the girl.

"Come, follow me to the lake and there I will tell you about the game we will play." She seemed to be in a hurry cause she seemed to disappear right before their eyes.

"Hey! Where did she go"? Mikey was shocked by this girl's sudden disappearance.

"To the lake, Mikey. Geez, weren't you listening to her?" Raphael finished his little chat with Michelangelo he turned to Leo and asked, "Do ya think that kid might be up to something?"

"I think that you might be right, but I think that we should follow her just in case."

"Alright, to the lake of Central Park!" Dona said as they began to walk toward the lake.

As they walked to the lake Dona was beginning to trail behind them.

"Hold on wait a minute." She was leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath. Everyone stopped to see what was the problem

"You alright, kid?" Raphael was starting to get concerned about her. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit tired." She sighed, "Can I sit here for awhile and I'll catch up with you." She said as she sat down by tree.

"I don't think so, Dona, we don't want anyone to kidnap you while you're resting." Leo said sternly.

"Then how about if I carry her." Raphael suggested. Everyone looked at him with utter amazement. Before he didn't want anything to do with her and now he is offering to carry her to the lake.

"Umm… yeah, I guess so if that is alright with you, Dona." Leo looked at Dona she nodded her head lightly. Raphael carefully picked Dona into his arms and noticed how light she was and how soft her hair was he chuckled lightly as Dona began to fall asleep on his arms. Leo looked at Raphael and thought that maybe Raph was starting to fall in love with her, if so then how could he get them together, but right now they had a "play date" with a mysterious, young girl.

* * *

Back at the lair Splinter walked around the kitchen and found Dona's diary wide open. He looked at the diary and noticed how old it looked. He turned to the first page and noticed that it had a date at the top. It said October 4,1998. _Hmm…she must be about ten years old when she wrote this page this means she had this diary four about a good five years. I know it is wrong to go into others privacy but this is mandatory that I find out when her birthday is my sons would love to through a birthday party for her. _As he past through the diary only looking at the dates he remembered that her birthday was in August so he looked for entries based on that month. _Yes, here we go her birthday is on the seventh of August and now to put this back where it was in the first place._ He walks back to the kitchen table and placed the diary back on the table. He then turned the television to watch his favorite cooking show.

* * *

"It took you long enough." The girl stood there by the shore of the lake. Dona still asleep in Raphael's arms was awakened by the sound of the whistling wind that pasted her very sensitive ears.

"Are we there yet?" She asked groggily. Raphael nodded his head and lowered Dona till her feet touched the ground. "So, what's this game we're gonna play?" Dona was curious to what game they were going to play while Leo was thinking what does she want with us.

"The game is quite simple. I'll ask a question and two of you will have to swim to the iceberg and touch it to answer the question. The first one to touch the iceberg and answers the question correctly will get a point." She finished giving out the rules of the game when Mikey asked a question.

"There's a problem with that iceberg bit. There aren't any iceberg in the lake." Mikey pointed out.

"Don't worry about that I will deal with that." Faith walked toward the lake and lightly blew air toward the water and then "magically" an iceberg appeared in the water. "Does that answer your question?" Michelangelo nodded is head out of shear astonishment. "Now let the games begin!" She shouted excitedly. After asking question after question, Dona noticed something.

"Hey, my feet can't reach the bottom anymore!" Dona was getting nervous because she wasn't such a great swimmer.

"Yeah, I noticed that to. What did you do"? Leo was looking at the girl and saw that she was wearing an evil smile across her face.

"I'm doing what my master had ordered me to do, and now I shall kill you turtles and take that freak for a girl to him." She gave off an evil laugh and when she finished laughing she caused a whirlpool to form in the lake. All four turtles where caught in the deadly whirlpool while Dona was standing by shore in total fear for her friends, and then she looked at Faith as she was laughing manically. Dona brought out her claws and began to charge at her and then with one swipe of her claws Faith fell to the floor.

"We SHALL meet again!" She said painful as she grasped her bloody arm and then disappeared into the darkness. After that Dona quickly spun around and noticed that Michelangelo was out of the whirlpool. She ran as fast as she could to him and when she got to him he said that he was fine. Then Donatello was the next turtle to be thrown from the whirlpool then Raphael. She quickly ran over to him and kneeled down to see if he was all right.

"Raph, where's Leo!"

"I think he's still in the whirlpool." Raph gasped trying to catch his breath.

Dona got up began to run toward the edge of the lake where the whirlpool was whirling rapidly. She turned her head to at Raph and she saw how Raph's face was filled with fear. He knew what she was going to do; she was going to Leo from the whirlpool. She looked at him with tears in her face she walked a few steps back and said,

"Don't worry about me. I'll fine." She then ran forward and took a dive toward the rushing waters. Raphael got up and started run toward her but it was too late she was already in the water.

"Donnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa, noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He cried as fell to his knees. He knew there was nothing he could now except pray for a miracle.

* * *

Whoa, cliffhanger! Do you think that Dona will be able to save Leonardo from the whirlpool or do you think that she will drown in the attempt? Well read and find to out in the next chapter. =)


	7. Security

Hoped you enjoyed the last chapter well here is chapter seven.

You already know about the disclaimer if not look at past chapters, and now on with the show.

* * *

Images were running through her mind. The thought of her dead parents, her old school and friends and then her true new friends Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, and Michelangelo came to her mind. She swam through the ruff waters just to save a friend that was so dear to her. She just met them and they already seem like family to her.

She noticed a small crevice and climbed into that crevice and found Leonardo lying on the ground. She lay next to him and placed on ear to him chest. His heart was beating but he wasn't breathing! "No, Leo! Don't die on me your brothers will kill me if you do, please don't die." she pleaded. She then remembered something she learned in school but the question was would it work? "It's worth a shot." and with that she placed her mouth over his gave him mouth- to mouth resuscitation.

Then after a few tries Leonardo started to cough up water. "Oh, Leo, I thought I lost you!" She gave Leo a tight squeeze.

"I'm alright, Dona, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I owe you my life, thank you." He bowed his head in gratitude.

"Your welcome. Now all we have to do is to get back. Any ideas?"

* * *

Raphael walked back and forth for about a good fifteen minutes. Donatello and Michelangelo watch him walk back forth waiting for Dona to return.

"Raph, you have to stop pacing yourself. You already made a path that goes between the shore and to that tree over there." Mikey said as he watched his brother.

"Yeah, Raph, you're making me dizzy." Donatello said as he grabbed his head.

"Sorry guys, I just can't stop wondering if Dona and Leo are okay." He sighed then sat down next to his brothers. Then they heard something.

"Did youse guys hear that?!" Raph jolted from the floor to see what the noise was.

"Yeah, I heard it to!" Donny got up from the floor and followed his brother to the shore, and to their amazement it was Dona trying to get the shore.

"Help me, guys, I got Leo!" she was getting tired and almost went under the water.

"Don't worry you're almost there, just hold on." They cheered her on as she swam toward the shore.

"Whew, I thought i wasn't going to make it." She gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"Dona, I was getting..." Raphael said as he placed his hands on her arms.

"Worried?" She said slyly as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, right, like I would be worried." He was about let go when he caught a glimpse of her soft brown eyes. "You what you are right. I was worried, scared to death for that matter."

They stared at each other like they did before. Then they started to get close real close, so close that their lips almost touched but Leo interrupted by clearing his throat. They quickly let each other go and both chuckled lightly.

"Umm… lets …um… go home shall we will?" Dona said nervously as she walked past Raphael.

_Dang it! What was I thinking! I'm such a spaz and since my brothers watched me they will never live down. _Raphael thought to himself, _I never felt this way before. I wonder if she feels the same way.

* * *

_

Back at the lair Master Splinter was meditating, that is until he heard his sons and their friend return from patrol.

He got up from his mat and noticed that Dona's clothes where wet. He walked over to them quickly asking,

"What has happened that you are so wet?" He asked. Dona was about to answer but never got the chance to as Splinter put up his hand. "Never mind, I want you to take a show and get into some new dry clothes." Dona looked at herself and saw how dirty she looked.

"Yes, Sensei." She bowed in from of him and walked into the bathroom.

"Whoa, she calls you sensei." That astounded Mikey.

"Hey guys do any of you have a cd player I could use." Her head peered out from the bathroom door. Michelangelo ran to his room and took out his boom box. He then gave it to Dona. After that you could hear water running and music playing. While taking a shower she placed her Stacie Orrico cd in the player and sang while taking her bath. The others where telling Splinter about what had happened.

When she came out of the shower she was singing her favorite song the cd.

_Another day  
All alone again  
Someone please love me  
Another game  
Another broken heart  
Why do I do this to myself?  
I can look and try to find someone  
Won't leave me lonely_

_ Then I found  
Didn't need to search  
'Cause You were the one and I can't resist_

Every one was watching her dance in her robe as she sang.

_You opened my heart and You have won it  
You're taking me over and I like that  
That kind of love but I couldn't feel it  
I'm so glad You found me because_

_I need You so close to me   
because You're the only One who makes my life complete  
Oh Lord I know it took so long to see  
That You are my security  
You won't go away from me  
And now I   
Know that I will never have to run away  
'Cause my heart feels so very free  
You're my security_

Dona wasn't paying attention to what was going around her. For she simple grabbed Raphael by the hand, and made him dance with her.

_Another day  
Here I go again  
Drive myself insane  
Stop to think, how could I forget  
You're with me every single day_

_And now I look and I see the One  
The only One for me  
'Cause I don't need to search for  
When I try to be more  
I found a love that's so secure_

Raphael looked at her as they danced. He thought it would be great if they somehow got this on video. Of course, Michelangelo was already ahead of the game he caught everything on tape. Dona being oblivious to this kept sing and dancing like there was no tomorrow.

_You fell for my heart and You have one thing  
You're taking me over and I like that  
Had that kind of love but couldn't feel it  
I'm so glad you found me because  
Other relationship's confusing  
The thought of a simple love is crazy  
You make me feel like no one has before_

_I need You so close to me   
because You're the only One who makes my life complete  
Oh Lord I know it took so long to see  
That You are my security  
You won't go away from me  
And now I   
Know that I will never have to run away  
'Cause my heart feels so very free  
You're my security _

The song ended and then Dona looked around her. She then noticed that her four turtle friends were clapping for her. She smiled and took a bow.

"And I got it all on tape." Michelangelo said as he raised his video camera.

"If you show that tape to anyone else, Mikey I will kill you." She threatened for her face looked like a ripe beet.

"So do you this all the time at your house?" Raphael questioned.

"Well every time I hit the show, so yeah I do." She looked down with her hands clasped together in embarrassment. "Well, I guess I should get dressed for the night. So, umm… good night guys." And with that she walked to the room and closed her door shut. Everyone else was also tired so they walked to their beds except Raphael. He stood in front of her door (which is actually Donny's room) and knocked. Dona slowly opened the door and noticed that Raphael was standing there.

"I came to say good- night." He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Dona chuckled and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Good- night, Raphael."

* * *

Whew. Finally I finished so what do you think. Review and tell me if you enjoyed it. Thanks. = )

The song is called_ Security _by Stacie Orrico.


	8. Diary entry 1

I hope for those who read the last chapter enjoyed it. It was the first time I put a sing into a fanfic. Well how do you think things will go now that Raph's brothers know that he is in love with Dona? Hmm… well read on if you want to find out.

* * *

It was three in the morning, Dona tossed and turned; not being able to sleep she got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen with her diary in hand.

"It's been a few days, hey Kitty." She opened her diary and placed it on the table. She flipped through a few pages until she got to a page that was completely blank.

_Dear Kitty, _

_ Sorry, I haven't talked to you lately. It's just that I've been so 'busy'. Then again you probably don't believe me. That's okay. Anyway… in recent events I ran away from home again, and I made few new friends. Their names are Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael. Oh, I almost forgot and their father and sensei Splinter. _

_ Ever since these guys found me, I felt like as if I were home. Oh, before I continue, I want to saw hat my new friends are four mutant turtles and a mutant rat! I know this sounds weir, but they're great. I mean they except me for who I am, and one more thing before I forget. Kitty, you won't believe this, but I think that I'm in love with one of them! His name is Raphael. I'll tell you more next time, so I'm signing off._

_ Dona_

After that Dona closed the book and gave loud sigh. "I wish I could see my parents again."

"Then why don't you?" Dona quickly turned around with her claws out ready to attack. "Whoa! It's only me, Dona." Donatello put his up in the air as Dona began to retract her claws.

"I can't, Don, you know that. There are scientist over there waiting for me." She put her arms around her waist as she got up from the chair.

"Look, now wait a minute." Dona looked him as gave a slight smile. "I think I know how you could see you parents."

"Donny, I couldn't ask you to do that for me. Besides, you and your brothers have already done enough for me already."

"I know. Oh, speaking about brothers, what's up with you and Raph?" He folded his arms as he gave her a "I know you like my brother" look.

"Nothing. Raph and I are just friends. Nothing less and nothing more besides he probably doesn't like me anyways." She knew that she had a crush on Raph, but did Raph feel the same.

"I don't know? You and Raph looked pretty serious back there at the lake. If Leo didn't butt in you and Raph would have been full on the lip lock." He laughed abit that is until Dona pushed him to the floor.

"That's what you get for trying to embarrass me." She looked at Donnie laying flat on the floor not making a sound. "Come on, Don, lets go to bed." She picked up his hand and tried to pick him up from the floor but did not prevail. "Come on, Don, this isn't funny." She tried again and then she thought that something was wrong. "Oh no! Don, Don, can you hear me?!" She knelt next to, and when she was about to put her ear against his chest Donatello quickly grabbed Dona by the arm.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my God, Dona! You should have seen the look on your face!" He laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh Donatello, I'm going to get you next time. If it's the last thing I do!" She got up from the floor and angrily walked to her room. Donatello ran up to her before she could touch the doorknob.

"Wait, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Donny took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on her hand. "Will you ever forgive?" He asked pleadingly.

"Well... since you are Raphael's brother... fine. I forgive you Don. But remember that I WILL get you back for that." And with that things went smoothly for the rest of the night.

* * *

"WHAT! What do you mean that you did not capture that child"? Shredder was furious at Faith for not completing the job.

"Master Shredder, I promise that I will capture that, freak. I swear by my honor that she will be in your possession." Faith bowed at the waist, and then she turned around and disappeared out of thin air. "I'll get her even if it means the rest of my life!"

* * *

Early that morning Splinter walked to his son's room to wake them up for practice.

"My son, practice starts in two hours. I shall wait for you in the dojo." He repeated another three more times till he got their attention. Everyone woke up for practice but Dona she was still asleep. Raph thought that maybe Dona would like to watch them. So he went next Dona's bed and he saw her smiling in her sleep.

_Hmm... I wonder what she's dreaming about that making her so happy? _He smiled as he gently shook her. Dona looked up to see who was trying to wake her up.

"Raph, what is it?" She looked up with a small smile on her face.

"My bros. and I are going to practice in the dojo. And was a wonderin' if you'd like to come an' watch." Dona gave a small chuckle as she noticed his pleading eyes shimmer.

"Alright, Raph, I'll come and watch you practice." Raph had great big smile across his face.

"Great. Practice starts in an hour." Dona got up from the bed as he left the room. She thought about what Donatello said to her last night.

_ I can't stay here for long soon I'll be on the run again. Man, I can't believe that I'm falling for a turtle. But they have been so nice to me. Donny's right if it wasn't for Leo I probably would have put them in trouble. That girl at the lake knew us without us introducing ourselves. I wonder if she has anything to do with those scientists that want to capture me. _She finished getting dressed but didn't leave the room till Mikey came in.

"Yo, Dona, Raph's _waiting for you_!" He clasped his hands together and puckered his lips and kissing noises. Dona gave Mikey a small punch to his arm as she walked out the room.

In the dojo all four turtles where standing before their sensei before they began.

"Now I want you to remember that today we will be practicing with your weapons. Now go gather your belongings so that we may begin." Splinter then sat his mat as he watched his sons fighting each other. Every now and then Dona would give out a small gasp. She did thought that somehow they where going to kill each other. Splinter smiled as he saw Dona watch them carefully. Some how Splinter thought that maybe she try and train with them.

"Dona, my daughter." His daughter! That was the first time he ever said that to her. It made Dona a little guilty about leave, because she has become like family to them.

"Yes, Master Splinter?" She looked at him quizzically.

"I watched you as you viewed my sons in their training. Would you like to train with them?" He smiled as Dona nodded her head vigorously like a four-year-old child. He got up and raised his hands signaling for his sons to stop. "My son, we have a new student. Dona, will you please stand next to my sons." Dona got up form the floor and nervously stood next to them.

"Sensei, not to be rude, but I think that it would be best if you her training on the side. We don't want to hurt her." Leo was nervous about that Dona would get hurt if she practiced with them. Since is a beginner.

"Leonardo, your actions are truly noted, but I wouldn't be surprised if she could up to your skill level." Everyone looked at him with utter confusion. "Now we shall begin again, but two against two. Dona and… Michelangelo, you two shall go first. Whoever is the victor shall continue. Now begin." He sat back down as they began.

"Since you're new to this I'll go easy on you."

"Just because I'm new doesn't mean that you have to go easy on me." She hated it when people think that she's inferior when it comes to new things.

"Fine! Have it your way. HIIIIIIYAAAA!" Mikey yelled as he jumped in the air. Somehow every thing was moving in slow motion for Dona. She didn't know why but she knew that she had to dodge this kick. Mikey missed Dona just by a few inches, when he turned around he found Dona laying flat on floor.

"Hey, wait a minute! Leo, didn't you do that move before?" Raph ask.

"Yeah. Mikey tried to pull that same stunt before and missed. But how is that possible that she knew what to do? Any thoughts, Donny?" He looked at his while he asked his question.

"Maybe since she does have some genes of a cat she can easily tell what moves she has to take." Donny was also amazed by this situation. As Mikey and Dona kept fighting she recognized all of his movements. Then Splinter got up and said,

"That is enough. Dona, you shall continue while Michelangelo rests. Donatello you are next. This time it shall be a weapons practice." Dona was nervous about this for she didn't have a weapon; well at least she thought she didn't.

"Sensei, there is a problem."

"What seems to be the problem, my daughter?"

"I don't have a weapon." She lowered her head as Splinter gave a slight chuckle.

"You see my child, you do have a weapon right here." He took her hand and pointed to the small scars that were on her hand. She smiled then bowed slightly.

"Thank you. All right now, Donny, let's do this like Brutus!" And with that Dona put her hands to her side as her claws came out of both of her hands. Then they attacked each other, Donny was trying to out smart her, but every time Donny made his move she would dodge it. Every time she would see that bo staff coming for her she would have that move stored in her memory. Then Donny noticed something. She was fighting just like Raph! With this newfound information he used it to his advantage. He waited for the right moment to strike; when Dona came for him she did a kick- flip. He dodged it then he stuck her with his bo staff and sent her flying across the floor. She finally stopped when her back hit the wall.

"And that was all she wrote." Donny walked over to Dona to help her up. When he got over to her she did not move an inch. "Dona, are you alright?" Everyone got up to see what had happened to her. Donny was getting nervous that he hit her to hard and thought that maybe that she was unconscious. "Dona, I'm sorry. Please say something!" He put his hands on her shoulders; then Dona quickly opened her eyes and pounced on him with her claws holding down his hands.

"I told you that I'd get even."

* * *

What do you think about this chapter? I would like it if you could probably give me some ideas for this story.

So, do you think that Faith will capture Dona? Well, read and find out in chapter nine. =)


	9. Threats

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well, Faith swore that she would find Dona. Will she ever find her or will Dona find her? Well read and find out on Secrets.

* * *

Everyone congratulated her for most outstanding way of fighting. Even Dona was excited. Later that day everyone was sitting in front of the television watching April. __

The news about the runaway girl is now at a close. Scientist have now proclaimed that the girl is now not worth the effort. They even think that she might even be dead since she left without any money. Now it's time for the weather.

The turtles were ecstatic with the news that they have just heard. Dona was listening to the weatherman when Mikey said,

"Dona, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that they're not looking for you?" Dona was to distract by what the weatherman had to say.

_Thank you Miss O'Neal. Now today expect a heavy rainfall and possible street flooding. _

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Mikey. Excuse for a minute." She got up and walked to her room. All four turtles looked at each other in total confusion.

"What's with her?" Mikey pointed out.

"I don't know? Hey, maybe one of us should talk to her." Donny suggested. Splinter got up and began to walk toward Dona's door.

"I believe I should have that honor." He stood in front of her door and when he was about to nock Dona opened the door. She changed her outfit to something else. She wore set pare of jeans and a sports jacket that had which covered her head. "Where are you going, my daughter?" Splinter asked while looking deep into her eyes. This made Dona nervous.

"I was just going out for a walk." _A walk great, Dona, you're starting to sound like Raph! Wait is that a good thing or bad?_ She waited for Splinter to deny her of going out for a walk.

"Hmm, alright you shall go, but I expect you to be home before midnight." He smiled as Dona gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you! Don't worry, Splinter, I won't disappoint you." She released him then she ran to the door.

"Where is she goin', Splinter?" Raph asked his sensei.

"She went out for a walk. She will be fine and I hope that she will set an example to you when she returns before midnight." He hit Raphael on the head with his walking stick.

"Oww! What was that for?" He rubbed the bump on his head.

"That was for all the nights when you pasted your curfew." The others chuckled in the background listening to their conversation.

* * *

The rain poured down over the city streets of New York. Dona was standing out in the rain. She stood on a roof that was in front of her home. She sat at the edge of the building watching the couple eating their diner.

_I wonder if they even miss me? Why did I ever decide to go to Central P ark that night! _

"Man, I wish I could go to them and tell them that I'm okay. I should stop thinking of ways to go talk to them and just do it." She climbed down the fire escape and walked through the pouring rain to the apartment building. When she entered the building she went to the third floor and looked for apartment number 385. She finally arrived at door 385, holding her breath she rang the doorbell. No one came to the door for a few moments and so she tried again. This time a woman came to the door and asked,

"Hello, do you need anything?" Dona with her head hung low began to cry in her heart, because the woman who talked to her was her mother. "Do you need anything? She asked again.

"Hello. Mom." Dona looked up and removed the hood from her head. "It's me, Dona." Dona's mom could not believe it was she.

"Oh, my goodness it is you, Dona! I wish that your father was here." She hugged Dona and Dona told her mother how she meet five "people" who is now taking care of her. She never told her mother where she lived and what her friends really looked like.

"Well I should be going now, Mom." Dona got from her chair and walked to the door with her mom following be hind her.

"Wait! Sweety, will I ever see you again?" Her mother asked with tears starting to form from her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be here every Thursday. May be I'll even see Daddy." Dona smiled and hugged her mother good bye.

"Take care and make sure that you file your nails!"

"Don't worry, Ma, I'll be okay!" Dona yelled back as she opened a window and climbed out onto a fire escape.

Little did she know that Faith was watching her? Waiting for the right moment to strike. Dona slowly walked toward a manhole. She lifted the cover and before she cold step inside Faith jumped out of nowhere and kicked Dona in the stomach. Dona all alone had to fight for her life.

* * *

It was twenty minutes past midnight and Splinter knew that something had happened, something terrible. Then a loud banging noise came from the entrance. Splinter got up quickly to what it was. His sons where also standing with him. It was Dona. She flung the door open as she held her side. Then they noticed the blood that started to drip from her hand.

"Dona! What happened to you? Who did this to you?" All four turtles asked as Dona tried to walk up to Splinter.

"Faith… attacked… tried to fight… threatened… my parents… would die… if you do… not give… me up…to the… Shre…" She never finished her sentence since she began to collapse, but Splinter caught her before she could reach the ground.

"My son, Donatello. Please tend to her wounds. I want the rest of you to leave him in peace, so that he may be able to help her." Splinter said as he began to go back to the dojo.

"Alright, now I need someone to help me take Dona to the infirmary."

"I'll help." Leonardo helped Donatello place her on the table. (A/N: I don't know what they call them. Oh, well.) "Do you think that she'll be okay, Don?" He looked at the pained expression on Dona's face. He knew that if anything were to happen to her his brothers would be very sad, including him. They had enjoyed her company. She was like all four turtles in one. Don placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She'll be okay. But right now I need to clean this wound."

"Where did she get hurt?" Leo asked as Don moved Dona's hand from her side.

"Whoa that is a pretty deep cut." He winced when he saw the blood that stained her shirt, hand, and glove. "I'll have to take her shirt off to keep it from getting infected." Don blushed slightly when he said that he would have to take her shirt off.

"Do what what you have to do, Don. Later when you tell her she will understand." He looked at Don who was starting to get alittle nervous.

"You're right, Leo. For her sake." Donny walked to the head of the table and lifted Dona in a up right position. "Leo, I'll hold her up while you take the shirt off. Oh, before I forget. Make sure you have a blanket and pillow on hand."

"Right." Leo quickly left the room and brought back the items Donny had requested.

"Okay, lets get started." Donny stated as he started to clean Dona's wound.

* * *

"Ugh... where am I? Why am I bandaged like this? And why am I not wearing my shirt!" She quickly pulled up the blanked to cover herself when she found out that she was not fully dressed.

"Sorry, Dona, we had to take off your shirt. We did not want you to get an infection." Donny came in as Dona tried to get off the table. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She didn't care so she got up anyway. But when she got to her feet she felt a sudden burst of pain running through her side. "I told you. Here let me help you." He walked over to Dona's side and helped her up back onto the table.

"Don, can you help me walk over to the living room?" She winced as the seeped through her side again.

"Sure. I'll even bring the blanket and pillow just in case you decide to go to sleep." He smiled at Dona and helped her to the living room couch. "Hey, guys check you just woke up."

"Yo, Dona... whoops!" Mikey quickly covered his eyes when fhe saw that Dona wasn't wearing a shirt but a bra, a sports bra of course.

"It's okay, Mikey. When I was in my home I used to do this all the time. Besides it's a exercise top so don't worry about it." She laughed when she saw that the other were there as well. "I'm serious, it is okay." Mikey went with it.

"So... what happened to you out there. Splinter and the others where getting worried." Mikey said as he tried to put his arm over her when she sat down.

"Faith attacked me and threatened that my parents would die, one more thing she also mentioned that some one else will die if they don't take their arm off my shoulder!" She glared at Mikey and so he quickly without hesitation removed his arm. The others where trying to stop laughing so that Dona can tell the rest of the story. "Anyway, she said that if you don't give me up to the Shredder at the old abandoned warehouse... he'll kill my parents." She looked down after saying this. For she did not want to lose her parents again.

"Great! Just great! Just how are we going to give up Dona without actually giving her up." Raph was irrated by this and angrily kicked the punching bag.

"Well, I got an idea." Mikey said. Everyone gathered together to hear what Mikey had to say.

* * *

Well, what does Mikey have on his mind and what does the Shredder want with Dona. If you want to find out keep on reading. Thanks for the reviews everyone! = )


	10. Diary entry 2

Hello there fellow readers. As you can see this chapter 10! Hurray for me! I want to thank everyone for their recent reviews. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I can't believe it! I have 14 reviews already; I think I'm going to cry! Psych! Just kidding, oh well on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? You all ready know the drill.

* * *

It has been almost about two weeks since she ran away and now she has to return in order to save her parents. But then she really doesn't want to leave her new friends behind. That night she visited her mom everything changed. The Shredder was after her and now she had to give herself up to them. Luckily for her, her friends had an idea, well at least one of them did.

"So what's your idea, Mikey?" All eyes where on him. He smiled as he walked around Dona a few times. Looking up and down making sure that every detail of her body correct.

"What are you? A vulture in an other life?" Dona hated when people observed her bodily figure.

"Perfect. Someone give a telephone." Leo passed his shell cell Mikey and Mikey dialed April's home

"_Hello, who is it?" _

"Yo, April!" Mikey said loudly. April? Calling April will help them with their problem.

_"Hey, Mikey. What is it?" _

"Can you come over? You see a friend needs help and I thought that you would the perfect person to help." He had a big smile on his face, for he knew that April could never say no to them.

_"Sure, I'll be over in thirty minutes. Bye." _After that Mikey hung up as well.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, all we have to do is wait for April to come by." He gave the shell cell back to Leo.

"Mikey, what are you thinking! Trying to get April into this mess." While the brothers were arguing Dona all of a sudden felt light headed.

"Guy." She held her head as the brother kept on arguing. "Ugh…_guys_" The second time she tried she placed a hand on Mikey shoulder and gave slight groan. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Dona.

"What is it? Are you okay?" All of them looked at her face as she gave out another groan.

"I don't know? But what ever it was it's gone now." She took her hand off her waist.

"Here let me check your wound maybe it's on to tight." He walked over to her and she lifted her just enough to see the bandage. When he removed it he was left in shock, for the wound that was on her waist was now only a scar. "Holy shell! Your wound has healed!" He was amazed with how fast Dona had healed. He then took the bandage off her waist then backed away from Dona. "Well I guess that you won't be needing this anymore." He walked to kitchen where the garbage can is.

Then as is if on cue April came in.

"Hey guys need help?" When she entered they introduced her to Dona. After explaining how she got here in the first they finally told her that Dona was the run away the scientists were looking for. "Okay, but I still don't see how that has deal with me helping you."

"Well you see Mikey had an idea…"

"What! You let Mikey come up with an idea! Oh my God, you better hope that this idea works, if not you're gonna have to get someone else." April crosses her arms as she stared at her friends. They knew what she said was true, but they had no choice. "What do I have to do?" She sighed. Mikey grabbed Dona and April by the hand put them against the wall.

"Okay now stay there." He walked back and looked at them. "Guys, tell me if they look like each other?"

"Hmmm…" Leonardo sat in a chair with head in his hand; Donatello leaned against the sofa were Leo was sitting; and Raphael walked up close to their faces. They thought for a good ten minutes then Leo noticed that Dona and April had the same type of hair, except that Dona had brown hair and April had red hair. Donatello noticed that they had the same bodily figure. Raphael noticed that they both dress the same. "Perfect. Now all we have to do is make April look like Dona. That way we can fool the Shredder into thinking it's her." Mikey pointed out.

"Good idea Mikey, but there is a problem with that plan or yours." Dona placed her hands on her hips while she was talking.

"What's that?" Mikey was confused.

"This!" Dona put her hand above her head showing that she was a tad bit shorter than April.

"I can fix that."

* * *

Later that night at the warehouse Faith stood next to the Shredder waiting for Dona and her mutant friends to show up.

"Master, why do you want the girl?" Faith looked at her Master as he stood there breathing heavily.

"Because she is my creation. I remember that night I found her in the hospital. She was already dead. That is when I decided to create the perfect way to destroy the turtles. But she escaped when I installed the DNA into her system. I decided that she should go back. Again I thought that I had completed my work, but much to my dismay I found out that she had not mutated into the creature that I wanted her to be. And now that the turtles have found her I wouldn't be surprised that they have feelings for her. I will use this to their advantage." He laughed to himself.

"Then how do I fit into this picture, Master"? She placed a hand on her arm where Dona had scratched her.

"You are another of my creations. You have to kill the turtles and then later kill Dona." Faith nodded her head.

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

_ Dear Kitty,_

_ I know that it has been about three days since we last talked to each other. Anyway here is the recent news about my life. _

_1. __I visited my mom. I was wet when I saw her =). _

_2. __My family has been threatened by my archenemy, Faith. I know I sound just like one of those retarted super heroes._

_3. __ And I finally met the famous April O' Neal from Channel 6 News._

_4. __Okay this is the final thing I have to say. Lately I had a fight with Faith and I have the scar to prove it. To me that's really cool. Anyway me friends have come up with an idea. They're going to dress April to look like me and give her to the Shredder then when she's in side she'll give us the 411 on the equipment that is in the Shredder's lair. Opps! The guys are calling me, bye._

_ Dona _

She closed the book and ran to the dojo.

"What took you so long to get here?" Leo asked. Dona could only blush nobody knew that she was making a new journal entry.

"Nothing. So are we ready to go to the warehouse?" She was excited and could not wait to see who this Shredder guy was.

"Yes, we are as a matter of fact. Now remember that April will have the shell cell with her so that she will be able to tell us what is going on." Donny continued giving out instructions on how this was all going to work out. "Oh and before I forget. Dona, will you come over here, please."

"Sure, Don, what up!"

_Man, why does she have to be so perky? _Raph watched her as she got up from her seat and skipped over to him.

"Here. I made them before you go here." Donny gave her a pair of sneakers.

"That's what you were working on a few days ago? I thought that it was going to be another motor cycle." Raph joked. Dona was still confused.

"Um… Don, no to be rude but WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" She yelled. Donny stood there with his becoming red.

"You see Dona they are not just any other pair of sneakers. These sneakers have the ability to fit any foot and they also have rocket boosters. But remember that the rockets will run out of gas, so I placed a special refill mechanism that will automatically refill itself. But eventually run ou…"

"Yeah, we get, Einstein. The question is how do I turn on the rockets?" Dona asked as she put the shoes on and to her amazement the shoes fit quite comfortably.

"Simple. You just have to push that blue button on your right foot." Dona looked for the button so that when she needs it she would know where it was.

"Okay, now everyone lets get this party STARTED!" Everyone cheered and then exited the lair ready to face the Shredder at the old warehouse. Hoping that this will be their last encounter.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short. My story needs some new fresh ideas. So if anyone has any ideas whatsoever for the next chapter please tell me. I would appreciate it. And keep on reviewing. Thank you loyal fans for the recent reviews.


	11. Sacrifice

I hope that chapter 10 wasn't a dud. I had writers block and I couldn't get any new ideas. Just so you know, this story is based on a dream that I had about a month ago. Well, Here is chapter 11. ENJOY!

Do I have to do disclaimers? Please tell me. You already know what I'm going to say!

* * *

The city streets were darker than usual that night. It was also colder than the night before. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Dona, and April walked down those dark, cold streets to meet their most hated enemy, the Shredder. As they continued their journey the thunder clashed and it began to rain. It was as if the storm was proclaiming their arrival. When they arrived everyone got into position. Dona, as quiet as a cat, stepped into a dark corner to hide. The others walked into the old, abandoned warehouse. April saw how the warehouse looked like it was going to collapse. "Are you sure this is going to work?" She was starting to get cold as she felt the cold air begin to enter the room. The four turtles carefully walked to the center of the room with April in front of them.

"Ah! So I see that you have finally arrived. Now hand over the girl and no one will get hurt." Came out a voice from the darkness. It was the Shredder, stepping into the light. "At least for _now._" His voice made the lighting crash and thunder roar.

"Here is the girl, Shredder. Now leave her alone." Leonardo took April's arm and walked her over to man in the silver mask.

"Hmm. Yes, very good." April felt how cold the Shredders hands were when his hand touched her face. Dona prowled around in the darkness, watching from afar. She could not tell what they were saying, but she knew how the turtles did a good job. __

_ I don't like this. Something's wrong, it can feel it!_

"Now! FOOT NINJAS ATTACK!!!!!!!!" He roared out his order. Dona stood there watching her friends being attacked by foot ninjas. She couldn't bear to watch them fight. That's when she had an idea.

"WAIT!!!! WAIT!!!" With that fighting stopped everyone in total confusion.

"Who dares tell my foot ninjas to stop"? The Shredder's voice filled with rage as he looked around to see no one. That's when they heard footfalls. Dona with her head hung low, and her hair covering her eyes.

"I do." She looked up at the Shredder with fear and anger in her eyes.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the one you're looking for!" She fell to her knees. She knew that the end was near for her. "It's a trick, a trap! The woman you have is a fake! Take me! Please take me and leave them alone!" Her turtle friends could not believe what they were hearing, Dona giving herself up to the Shredder, no this could be happening!

The Shredder could not believe what her was hearing either. "Fine, here take this woman back." He threw April to the ground and when she got up she looked down at Dona.

"Don't do this. You don't have to do this!" April placed hands on Dona's cheeks as she said this.

"I have to! There is no other way!" April stroked her face.

"Then do what you have to do, girl." April walked past her and stood next Michelangelo.

And with one deep breath she stood before the Shredder.

"Before I leave them forever may I say good bye to them." He sternly stared into her eyes, her eyes were fill with fire, and he looked toward the turtles and back at her. He nodded.

"Fine, but make it quick!" He pointed toward the turtles. Dona slowly turned around and slowly walked toward them. And in her mind she thought that maybe they would understand why she did this. __

_ What's going on? Is there something wrong?_ The others were thinking what had happened.

Yeah something was wrong. Something was wrong with her. What was she thinking? Simple she was sacrificing herself to the Shredder. She stood in front of them remembering the day she meet them.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Even in times like this she tried to see the glass half full.

Mikey was the first to step up to her, "Dona, what are you thinking? This was going to work. We did this so that you won't have to do this."

"I know, but it's not right guys. I have to do this" she paused, "I believe this is the right thing to do." She gave a small sigh as the other gather round her.

Don was the next to step up. "Are you sure you want to do this. You know that you can always back out of this."

"Sorry, no can do." Don hung his head as he felt a tear fall down his face. "Don't worry I'll be okay." She assured him and his brother's. He nodded as he let Leo step up. "Leo, you don't have to say a thing. I already know what you are going to say." She gave out a small chuckle and pulled her hair back.

"Oh, really." He crossed his arms as he looked at her.

She looked down for a moment, and then she looked back at Leo. "Yeah, I do. Look I know that we don't know each other that much, but one thing for sure I did enjoy being together."

Leo smiled, "Me two, and remember that I owe you one for saving my life that night." He placed a hand on her shoulder and winked at her. From then on everything was beginning to look like blue skies from then on.

Raph was next. What was she going to say? "Well, I guess this is good bye." She was stood next to him, rubbing her arm up and down.

"Yeah, I guess so." There was something inside of him that made him feel like a jerk. He remembered how he didn't like her before and how he yelled at her.

Dona looked at him as she smiled. "Can you do me a favor?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Sure, what is it"?

"Take care of Kitty for me, please."

Kitty? Who the shell is that? Oh, well. "I will." Dona was going to speak again when a foot soldier grabbed her arm.

"Master said times up!" He pulled her.

"You promise!" She called out, "Raphael, do you promise me that you will take care of her. Please, say you promise." She yelled out as she was being dragged to the truck.

"I PROMISE YOU I WILL! I promise, I will." He wanted to run after her but was held back.

And before the foot soldier threw her into the back of the truck she said one more thing. "Guys, please, don't forget me. You guys were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"We won't and, you don't forget us. We promise to rescue you."

"I won't good bye and my good friends." She nodded her head and entered the truck. That was last time they saw her.

* * *

Splinter was meditating when he heard his sons enter the lair. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to greet his sons when he noticed that Dona was missing. "Where is Dona? Did everything go according to plan?" He saw the sadden expressions on his sons faces. "I see. You shall tell me what has happened in the dojo." He began to walk toward the dojo as his sons followed.

"And that's what happened, Master Splinter." After hearing this story Splinter thought about what Dona meant by taking care of Kitty. Who was this Kitty person or maybe this Kitty was an item. They could not figure out what she meant, so they slept on it, well at least almost everyone.

It was late almost about three in the morning; Raph was pacing himself. He couldn't get the message that Dona gave to him. _Sheesh, she could've given me an easier clue to who this Kitty_ _person is._ He thought long and hard, then like lighting, it hit him. _That's it!_ It's the lonely thing I could think of. He ran into Don's room and looked around the room for Dona's diary. With all the noise Raphael was making Donatello woke up.

"What are you doing?" A tired voice came from the bed.

"Oh, sorry, Don, I didn't know you were sleeping here again." He forgot that Don gave his room to Dona for time being.

"That's okay. So what are you doing up so early?" Don got up and stood next to his brother.

Raph continued to look through Dona's things. "I'm looking for her diary. One time she lost it in the sewers. Me and Mikey helped her look for it."

Donatello was in utter confusion. "Why would you be looking for her diary? A diary is a very private thing to have."

"I know. But remember when she asked me to take of Kitty?" Don nodded. "Well, I believe that Kitty is her diary. And I promised that I would watch over her diary." He kept on scrum aging through her drawers, but no prevail. "Ah! Where did she put it! I mean how hard is it to find a stupid diary!" He sat on the bed to think.

"Raph, why do you think that Dona would want you to keep her diary? Do you think that maybe she left us a message?"

"I don't know, Don. All I know is that I have to find that book!" He plopped down onto the pillow and noticed that it had a lump in it. _I wonder?_ He thought and looked under the pillow. "Yes! I found it!" He got up from the bed and walked out of the room forgetting about his brother.

"It was nice talking to you." Don said sarcastically as Raph left the room.

Now it is time to uncover the secret behind this diary, and to see why see gave herself up to that Shred- Head. He sat down in the kitchen and turned a few pages. "Alright, lets see what this entry was about." He then began to read out loud.

"Dear Kitty, _I knew it!_ Today I left the hospital and I'm going home. The other day I found out that I now have some special abilities. You should see how I look. I have cat claws and hears, isn't that cool. I hope that my friends at school will think it's cool…." He stopped. This had nothing to do with their current situation. So he flipped a few pages more and found a more recent entry. "Alright now this should be promising. Dear Kitty, Sorry I haven't talked to you for a while. The thing is that I lost you in the sewers. But my new friends helped me. Who are they you ask? Well there are four of them, but I'll tell you about just two of them. The first one is Michelangelo. He's funny and cut, for a turtle. Yes, you heard me a turtle. Anyway the other one is another turtle named Raphael. Can you keep a secret, Kitty? Good. You see I don't think that he likes me, he always seems so angry and I just want to be friends with him and have a good time with _him…_" Raph sighed out the last word. "And to think that she just wanted to get to know me. Well, I still don't get why she wanted me to have this." He read on but soon fell asleep thinking about how Dona was holding up over at the Shredder's headquarters. 

* * *

_Dona was walking down a path when she stopped to see a crowd of people dressed in white._

_ "Who are? What do you want with me?" The figures did not answer. They grabbed her and placed her on an experiment table. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me…" She stopped when she saw Raphael standing in front of her. "Oh, Raph, thank goodness! I thought that…Raph?" She looked carefully at Raphael and noticed that he never moved. "Raph." She called his name again. Then she knew something… he was dead! "No, no, no, no, no, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo, Raph, no!" She cried, and then she heard a voice. It told her to get up._

It was all a dream. But it felt so real. "I thought I told you get up!" The foot soldier kicked her in the stomach. Dona doubled over in pain, but managed to get off the floor. "Good. Now follow me. And just to make sure you do not escape…" He tied her hands together. They walked down a few halls and corridors till they finally reached a tall door with the symbol of the Foot. When they entered Dona heard a voice from the far end of the room.

"Hello there, Dona, we meet again." Dona walked toward him.

"What do you mean by that? Did you already miss me since our little 'run-in' at the warehouse?" She said sarcastically.

"No. You see my child we have meet before!" Dona could not believe what she was hearing! She doesn't ever remember meeting him before or did she?

* * *

Yeah! Whoa, man, am I glad to have this chapter over with. Any way I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating recently. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And if you have any ideas on what I should add to the story please feel free to tell me. Well I'm off to write chapter 12. I can't believe it this story is almost over! =(

Please review.


	12. Secrets are revealed

Yeah! I have 17 reviews! I can't believe it! You like me you really like me! Well little update on the story. Dona and her friends went to meet the Shredder, but Dona sacrificed herself to him to keep her friends safe. Raph is having a hard time understanding what Dona's secret message about. And that's where we pick up. Now we continue to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: None of the TMNT gang belongs to me, but Dona and Faith do. Man I hate writing disclaimers.

* * *

No this could be true! How and when did they ever meet? "How can you? I never saw you before!" Dona was beginning to get scared.

The Shredder stood and walked forward."You see I am the one that made you who you are today. And now with those turtles out of the way I can finish what I began." Dona was still confused. What did he mean by finishing what he began? The Shredder untied her hands and called for one of his Foot soldiers. "Take her to the lab. I have some unfinished buisiness to deal with." His voice sounded like a snake hissing. Dona taken away and then Faith walked in.

"I see that your plan is coming along nicely. I hope that you will let me kill her later." She had an evil smile across her face.

"Of course, but first we must wait for the turtles to make their move."

* * *

It was twelve in the afternoon when Raph woke up. He did not sleep the well last night. Something had him nervous, but what? He left the kitchen to see if his brothers were up yet. Of course, it was no surprise to see Leo practicing his katas and Donny working in his workshop. Mikey, knowing him was probably out skateboarding. The only person he did not see was Dona. _Where is she?_ He walked over to his brother Donatello, "Hey, there Einstein, have you seen Dona around I can't find her anywhere." Raph crossed his arms.

Donny gave out a small sigh, "Don't you remember? She's not here. She gave herself up to the Shredder."

Raph suddenly remembered, it was like a nightmare that came back to torture you. "Ugh, I thought it was all a dream! Why did she do that! Why did she have to ruin everything! If she never saw us then maybe she wouldn't be in this… this … ahhh! I can't take it anymore!" Raph had just torn the punching bag to shreds.

"What is all this noise about my sons?" Splinter entered the room. His sons bowed before him. "Now tell me what is troubling you my son." He was talking about Raphael. He knew that every time Raph tore his punching bag something was wrong.

"Nothing, Sensei. I just got a little angry is all." Raph tried to hide his fear from Splinter, but Splinter knew that he was scared for Dona. Raph hated losing any one close to him, especially if it was his family. Splinter let it go this time.

"Hmm, I see. Now we shall meet in the dojo, and help figure out what was the message that Dona has left behind."

Now that everyone in the dojo Splinter ask if they had figured out her message. Of course, Raphael was the only who could guess who Kitty was.

"I did." Raphael stood up with Dona's diary in his hand. His brothers didn't seem to happy about seeing Raph with Dona's diary. "Look, last night I thought about what she said, and this is it. You see her diary is named 'Kitty'." He opened the book to a page and show that one of the entries was named Kitty.

Leo got up from the floor and walked toward his brother. "Here let me take a look." Raph gave him the diary and saw that Raph was telling the truth. "So what do we do now, Master Splinter?"

Splinter thought for about five seconds then answered, "Dona, would not have you have that book to simply read it, but to find the secrets that lie with it." He paused for a moment. "Hopefully we will find what that secret is. I believe it is now time to meditate on the events of this evening." Everyone did as they were told. Splinter thought that maybe that maybe they could probably contact her. Well, now he could only hope.

* * *

Back at the lab Dona was place in a cage like a wild animal. She watched as the scientists were whispering back and forth. _I wonder what they're talkin' about?_ She thought to herself. _Well,_ _I think that I'm going to be here for awhile._ So she sat down Indina style and began to meditate. I hope that I'll be able to reach somebody. At first she didn't feel anything, so she tried againa and still nothing. She did this for about an hour. When she was about to give up she somehow felt a presence. _Hello! Is anyone there? _

At the lair Raph was beginning to sweat. He was trying to communicate Dona. He then heard a voice it sounded like Dona's. He looked around and saw her wondering around. 

_ Dona! Over here! _He was happy to see her, but did she see him?

_Raph! _Well that answered his question. Dona ran into his open arms. _Oh, my goodness! I did it. I knew if I tried hard enough that I would be able reach you. _

Raph was happy to see her to, but he had another thing on his mind. _Dona, tell me. What page did you leave that secret message_? Dona knew what he was talking about. She looked away from him. This made him nervous_. Tell me, Dona, what page is it on_? She looked back up at him_. _

_ Go to page number 102. There you will find out the message that I left you_. Dona looked like she was going to cry. She then spoke again_. Can you do me another favor, Raphael_. Raphael looked at her, the only time she ever said his full name was when she wanted something. So he nodded_. Promise me that you won't hate me after you fininsh reading those last few pages, please_. 

Raph was again confused by her message, but he agreed_. I promise_. After that they left. 

At the lab Dona opened her eyes as a single tear fell down her face. "Thank you."

* * *

All eyes were on Raphael. They wanted to know had happen while was meditating. When he finally opened his eyes he jumped a little from all the eyes that were watching him. "Ah! Shesh! A guy can't meditate any more without everyone watching him!" 

"So, what happened? You looked like you were really out there." He heard Mikey's voice coming from behind him. 

"Nothin'. I couldn't get anything." He lied and he knew that Leo would later bug him about it. He took the diary and left the dojo. Walking toward the door to his bedroom he saw something. What it was he didn't rightfully know. Maybe it was his imagination. He sat on his bed and searched for page 102. "Okay. Here we go." He turned to the last few pages and found page 102. It read,

_ Hello, _

_ This page is for my good friends. I want to tell you a few things that I have not been able to tell you myself. Here they are_

_ 1) When I first got to my new home I was planning to run again. _

_ 2) First parents actually gave me up and I never knew my real parents_

_ 3) I know who Faith is. She is my cousin. I'm sorry guys that I lied to you. But I did not want to get you into this mess. _

_ 4) That night when the news about the scientists gave up on me, I actually ran away. I knew that it was ll a lie. So I ran again, but only to return like I did before. _

_ 5) And last but not least. I think that this is the most important one of all. The night before when we were going to give April to the Shredder, I actually walked out of the lair and met with the Shredder himself and told him ahead of time. He knew that night that I was going to give myself up to him. So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to Master Splinter, Raph, Mikey, Donny, and Leo. I hope that everyone will forgive me for what I have done. And I ask that you will not come for me. I got myself into this mess and I have to get myself out. I know that you will hate me, but that is okay. I'm used to it. _

_The run away, _

_ Dona Purr.

* * *

_

I'm sorry that I ended the chapter like that. The thing is that I'm in a rush, so please review and tell me what do you think. I hope that it isn't a dud. =( So, do you think that they will rescue her even though she asked them not to? Well you will have to wait till chapter 13 is posted.


	13. The Choice

Hey Everybody! Thanks for the recent reviews. Right now I want to apologize if any of my writing is incorrect. My microsoft word is out of comission for the time being. Well any way back to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Raphael looked down on the letter that was left in the diary. _Why?! Why did she do it? She could have at least told me or Master Splinter. _He closed the book and got up from his bed. He gave one last look at the diary; looking at the diary made him angry. He then gave out a loud angry roar as he tossed the book across the room. It hit the wall, which made everything on the wall come down with a loud crash.

Hearing the crash his brothers came rushing through the door. Leo entered first. "What happened ?!" He saw that one of the walls was missing Raphael's stuff.

Raphael was picking up his item from the floor."Sorry, Leo. Look can you gather up the others and tell them to go to the dojo. I have something say about our 'problem'. And don't ask me any questions got. Just do it." Raph turned back to picking the rest of his stuff from the floor. Leo did not dare ask twice. He turned around to exit the room and give them the message. To his surprise he saw that the rest of the brothers already heard Raphael's orders.

* * *

Dona waited for her torment, for she knew that it was coming either way. She sat in the dark corner of the cage when she heard the cage door open. 

"Master says that you are to see him again." Without hesatation she got up from the floor.

"I'm ready." She stood with pride knowing that this was going to be the last moments of her life.

When she entered the room where the Shredder was waiting, she stared right into his eyes. His eyes were like a storm day at sea.

"Do what you want with me. Jusat leave my family and friends out of this." She begged. He gave out a small evil chuckle.

"Of course, I will not lay a finger on your family or your turtle friends." He lied. She eyed him suspiciously when he got up from his seat. "You know, I never finished my _project._" He cupped her chin in his hands as she gasped at this.

"What kind of _project _do you mean?"

"Why you, Miss Purr. You are incomplete. I never finished what I had planned for you."

Dona took a few steps back, "And what was my true purpose in life?"

"You were designed _to kill the turtles_!"

When Dona heard this she felt like someone her in the chest with a dagger. "No.No. No. No! You LIE! I would never do that to them." She grabbed him by the collar and with her other free hand she made a fist. Clearly she was ready to bring out her claws.

The Shredder did not flinch, but he smiled, a very evil smile. "Go ahead and kill me then you will see what will happen."

"What will happen if I do?" She stared at him and noticed that his eyes were moving insertain directions. "What are you looking at?!" She turned her head to see hundreds of the Shredder's Foot ninjas.

"I know that you are not that good at fighting. So, now I will deal with you personally." He slurred those last words. "Guards!" he called

"Yes, Master?"

"Take her to my lab. I want to finish my project." The guards and dragged Dona to the Shredder's personal lab.

* * *

It was quiet in the for awhile, maybe a little too quiet for Splinter's liking. _I wonder what those boys are up to? _Ever since Dona gave her life up to two days ago the lair hasn't been the same. He was about search for them when he saw them exit the dojo. (A/N: Is it me or do they spend most there time in the dojo or what?) "So my sons, did you figure out the message?" 

Leo stood before his sensei, "Yes, we must get to her before the Shredder causes any harm to her."

"I see. Then I sugest that you and your brothers should get going." And with that they left to get help from April again.

* * *

April was watching the television when she heard a window open. She carefully got up from her seat and took the nearest "weapon" she could find, which happened to be her purse._ Great just what I needed, a burglar in my aparment. _She walked over to the window saw a shadow coming toward her. Then BANG! Out of the darkness came a familiar voice. 

"Ow!" It was Michelangelo's

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, Mikey." She apologized trying to see if she hurt him badly.

"It's okay, Ape." The others entered. Donny came in first and greeted April like everything in the world was just dandy whlie Raphael barged through. He was in no mood to fool around. Leo was the last to enter and walked right up to her.

"April, we need your help again. The thing is that..." Leonardo could not finish his for Raphael finished it for him.

"We want Dona back and rescue mission is the only way to do it." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he finshed talking.

"Don't mind him he's just alittle ticked about what happened to her." April nodded in agreement.

"Okay now do you plan to rescue her?" She faced Donny knowing that he always had a solution to a problem.

"Well, to our knowledge we know that Dona was taken by the Shredder. And we all know where the Shredder works right?" Everyone nodded without saying a word. "So that means that we have to get back in there." Everyone remembered the time they first went into the Shredder's tower. They hoped that they would never have to go through that again, but they were wrong. "Now this is what we have to do."

* * *

For some odd reason there aays seemed to be a sark cloud hanging over the Shredder's tower._ Well here we go again. I hope that we will be able to find her in all this. _Leo stood on a roof near by thinking about how to get Dona out after they got in. "Hey, April, can you get inside without being detected... hey, Raph!" 

Raphael pulled the walkie talkie from Leo's head and gruffly yelled into the mouth piece."Cut to the case April. See where they put Dona. That way we can get in and out as fast as possible." It was quiet for a moment or two. Then April answered back.

"Alrighty now, I found out what floor she's on, but..." Raphael was getting inpatient.

"But WHAT?!"

"She's in the Shredder's personal lab and I can't find out what room number that is." Leo took the head set back from Raphael.

"That's okay, April, just tell us what floor she's on."

"She's on the tenth floor. I cut off a few security cameras. Good luck, April out."

"Well guys here we go. Now I know that we almost had our shells waxed the last time we came here, but that's okay because this time we are ready for whatever the Shredder throws at us."

"That's right because we are mean, green, fighting machines!" Michelangelo cheered. His brothers groaned; now wasn't the time to fool around. They jumped down from the roof and made their way to the back door of the tower.

Luckily they had no problems getting in but everthing seemed all to easy. It was like the Shredder was expecting them. "Okay, even though April managed to turn off most the camerase still need to be very carefull." Raph did not care about the stupid cameras.

"Look, Leo, I don't stay here as long as I need to. Let's get the chick out and leave!" The only time he called Dona a chick was when she first meet them. At that time he couldn't stand they way she hung around his brothers, or him for that matter.

"Raph, I know that you are angry about what happened."

"You got that right!"

"But that doesn't mean that you should hold a grudge against her. I know that deep down inside you care about her. So what do you say, Raph? Are you going to help us or not? This time I'm not going to force you. This time it's your choice. Raphael stared at his brother; he was shocked that his brother gave him choice. "So are you with us?"

* * *

I hope this a pretty good cliffhanger. I spent days trying to figure out how this chapter was going to be. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Expect another chapter soon. =) 


	14. Dead or Alive

Finally chapter 14 is up! Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. Well so do you think that Raphael will help his brothers with the rescue mission? Well read this chapter if you want to find out.

* * *

"So are you with us or not, Raphael?" He always said his full name whenever there was something important. Raphael sighed out a small agitated sigh. He looked down away from his brothers thought about their time at the Central Park Lake with Dona.

Flashback 

_"Dona, I was getting..." Raphael said as he placed his hands on her arms._

_"Worried?" She said slyly as she placed her hands on his shoulders._

_"Yeah, right, like I would be worried." He was about let go when he caught a glimpse of her soft brown eyes. "You what you are right. I was worried, scared to death for that matter." _

_They stared at each other like they did before. Then they started to get close real close, so close that their lips almost touched but Leo interrupted by clearing his throat. They quickly let each other go and both chuckled lightly. _

_"Umm… lets …um… go home shall we will?" Dona said nervously as she walked past Raphael. _

_End Flash back. _

He looked back up at his brothers. He didn't say word; he just simply walked in front of his brother Leo and continued walking. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Leo smiled and followed Raphael through the corridor.

As they continued walking Donny noticed that for some reason the corridor was getting darker, "Umm, is it me or is it getting darker in here?"

"You're right, Don. Do you have a flashlight on hand?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Donatello pulled out a flashlight and handed it to Leo.

"Thanks, Don. Now everyone have your weapons ready you never know what lies around the bend." They continued forward watching out for Foot soldiers, but there wasn't one soldier to be found.

"Ya think that they'd be waitin' for us, hey Leo."

"Yeah you may be right." They continued walking for what seemed like an eternity.

"Man, I'm getting tired of walking. By the way, what are we looking for anyway?" Mikey complained.

"I'm looking for and elevator that will take us to the tenth floor."

"I can help you with that." April's voice came from the walkie-talkie. "At the end of the corridor there's a curtain hiding the elevator it should take you guys to the tenth floor."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Leo."

"Okay guys it seems that there is an elevator at the end of the corridor. That will take us to the tenth floor."

"Then lets get goin'! Like Dona once said 'Lets do this like Brutus!'" Raphael walked in front of them till they reached the elevator door. When they reached the door they pushed the up button and entered the elevator. As soon as they entered they heard a mechanical voice.

"What floor would you like to go to?"

"Looks like the elevator runs by voice comand." Donny suggested.

"Then tell it to take us to the tenth floor and what room number Dona is in." Raphael suggested, but as soon Donny was about to ask the question the computer already responded.

"Now taking you to the tenth floor and project Dona Purr is in room number 3- 1- 5."

"Looks like the computer likes you, Raph." Michaelangelo joked.

Raphael didn't think that it was funny."Watch it, Mikey or my fist will be lovin' ya face!" Mikey gulped as Raphael waved his fist in front of his face. "Got it?"

"Sure, got it."

"Good!" After that short argument between brothers the doors opened.

"Have a nice day." The computer said.

"Yeah, getting our shells kicked." Mikey quickly stated.They quickly exited the elevator and gave a quick look around to see if there were any Foot ninjas.

"Okay the coast is clear."Leo instructed them to follow him. "Do any of you remember the which room number it was again?"

"It was door number 315." Donny pointered out.

"Then lets get goin'." Raph was more than eager to hurry and save Dona.

* * *

"Master, they are almost here. The sensors say that they are about a hundred fourty six doors from here."

"Excelent! Now my plan can go into full motion. Soldiers, prepare yourself for battle. This time the turtle's friend shall be there undoing."

"Shall I place her under the spotlight, Master?" The Shredder thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, now would be a good time to do that. Hmm... you know what, Faith, I have job for you." The Shredder's evil mind was coming up with another of his evil plans but what?

"What is it, Master?" She stepped closer toward him.

"This is what I want you to do." He then whispered the orders in her ears.

* * *

Getting to the Shredder's lab seemed like an eterinity. One of the four tutles ywaned, it was Mikey. "Oh, boy. Leo, when are we going to get there? My feet hurt."

"Mine to. Okay everybody take five. After our rest we will continue on." All four turtles slumped to the with a loud sigh. Raphael drifted off to sleep.

_ Everthing thing was dark and off in the distance was a light that shone over a standing figuire. "Hello."Raphael called out, but the figure did not answer, so he tried again. "Hey, hello!" Finally the figure turned around. Raphael stumbled backward when he saw the figure was Dona! But something was wrong, he looked into her eyes and saw that they looked lost in the sea of space and her face was white as a sheet. "Dona, what happened to you?" He grabbed her in his arms. _

_ "Raph... they're... I... you..." She then collasped_ to her knees. 

_ "Dona!" He knelt beside her as she tried to talk._

_ "Raph."_

_ "Yes?" He stared into her dark brown eyes and saw that she was in terrible pain._

_ "Hurry..." She grunted, "they're... killing me..." Raphael looked at her and saw that she was being put through some horrible experiment. What they did to her he was going to make them pay._

_ "Don't worry, I will. I promise." _

_ Gasping, Dona smiled and placed a on Raphael's face, "I... love... you..." she said between gasps. Raphael gave a slight smile as a single tear fell from his eye._

_ "I love you to." She smiled and gave out a small laugh before she closed her eyes and gave one last breath. "Dona?" His eyes were beginning to fill with fear as he called her name again, "Dona! Dona, no, please." He knew what had happened, she had died right before his eyes. He pulled her cold body to his chest thinking that somehow that will bring her back to life. "Don't leave, please. Please don't leave me." Then he heard a voice telling him to get up._

_ "Raph, wake up. Wake up, Raph." _Raphael woke up to see his brothers concerningly staring at him.

"Raph, are you alright? We heard you muttering about someine leaving you."

"Yeah, you were shivering to ." Mikey added to Leo's concern. 

"I had a dream. It was about Dona. She said that they were killing her then... she..." Rapahel could not bring it to himself that she was dead. He covered his face with his hands not believing his dream.

"What happened?" Leo knelt next to his brother. Raphael then stared angrily into his brother's eyes. Then he yelled,

"SHE DIED!!" They could not believe what their brother had said. "ARE YOU HAPPY, LEO! She died in my arms and I couldn't save her." He then shoved Leo to the side and got up from the floor. 

"No, that can't be true! You don't think that she really died do you, Donny?"

"I don't know, Mikey. I mean it was a dream right, Leo."

"That's right, Don. So we have to find that room as soon as possible." Then out off in the distance they heard footfalls coming toward them. "Stand ready." Finally the person stepped into the light it was...

"Faith!"

"What are you doing here?" Raphael gruffly asked.

"I'm here to help you." 

* * *

So do ya think that Dona really died or is she still alive? And why does Faith want to help them out? Well if you want to find out will have to read chapter 15! =) 

If anybody has any ideas for my next chapter, please tell me. Thanks! 


	15. Is it the End?

Sorry that I took forever on this chapter. I had writers block for a while, but now I'm back in business! Well do you think that Raph's dream is true. Is Dona really dead and what does Faith want well you'll find out when you read this chapter, enjoy.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own the TMNT gang BUT! I do own Dona and Faith. So don't use them. If you want to use one of my characters please ask me first. Thank you.

* * *

Help?! She almost killed them while they were at Central Park and she almost killed Dona, while she was visting her mother. And now she wanted to help the. "Why should we trust you?!" He took the point of his sai and pressed it against the skin of her neck till a drop of blood fell. "For all we know you probably killed her." 

"Actually, no. I'm here to help you rescue her." She tried not to move.

"So, you mean that she's still alive!" Michelangelo smiled.

"Yes, but we must hurry. I don't know how much longer she'll last. So follow me." She was about to turn around and lead them but was stopped by Leonardo.

"Why should we trust you?" Leo repeated Raph's question.

"Because I am the only one that knows how to get there."There was a pause, a long quiet pause. Leonardo remembered the last time they "trusted" her. She nearly killed him. He knodded his head and let go of Faith's arm.

"Lead the way." He still didn't trust her, for some reason she had some pretty bad vibes, as Michelangelo once put it. "Stay on your toes."

"Oh, I intend to." Raphael said as twirled he twirled his sais in his hands.

* * *

Back at the lair Master Splinter was meditating, he was hoping that his sons were okay. He was about to finish his meditation when he heared a voice. His name was being called. 

_"Master Splinter," The voice sounded as if it was dying off. _

_"Who's there!"_

_"Help me," It was a female's voice._

_"Is that you my daughter?" _

_"Help me, Master Splinter. I'm dying." Dying? Physically or spiritually? Splinter knew that the old Dona was dying and a new person was entering her. _He opened his, got up and grabbbed his walking stick.

"I know that my sons will need me." He exited the lair and began to make his way to the Shredder's tower.

* * *

Only a few doors away from the lab Mikey decided to investigate Faith. "So how old are you?" 

"I'm ... fourteen."

"Hmm, I see." He placed his arms behind his head. "So how did you get yourself connected with the ol' Shred- Head?"

"Heard that a gang needed new recruits, so I willingly joined. I never knew that I would also be a project like my cousin, Dona." She paused, "Funny ain't it?" She scoffed.

Mikey was felt sorry for her, "You know you could leave that Shred- Head if you wanted to."

She looked up at him, "You really think so?"

He smiled, "You betcha!" (A/N: I think that is how you spell it.) He gave her the thumbs up. She gave out a small giggle, "Hey you laughed! You don't look so bad when you smile."

Her eyes widened, "I do?!"

"Yeah, you really do." She lowered her head in shame.

She kinda liked Michelangelo, but she had a job to do. "Umm... Michelangelo, I..."

He raised his hand, "Please, call me Mikey. Only my sensei calls me that."

She giggled then quickly lowered her head. "Mikey, I need to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?"

She twiddled her fingers, "I need to tell you that the Shred..." She was interrupted again by Leonardo.

"We're here. Room number 3- 1- 5."

"Great! Now what was it that you wanted to tell me, Faith?"

She looked away from Mikey's eyes, "It was nothing." She lied. She didn't feel comfortable lying to him. He made her feel happy, which is pretty much a bigh deal to her. "Behind this door is something I need you to prepare yourself for what you are about to see." They looked at each other then nodded. She opened the door ans soon the door was swung open the turtles gasped to see Dona floating in a glass containment unit. Every weapon fell to the floor with a clank.

Raphael placed a hand on the glass as he watched her. Then he noticed that something was different about her. "What have they done to you?" Her once long hair was now shoulder length, and she also had a long tail that was wrapped around her legs.

"What's that covering her mouth?" Mikey pointed out.

"It's her life support. Soon that won't be enough for her." Then all of a sudden the lights turned on and the Foot quickly confiscated their weapons and tied them up by their wrists.

"Good job, Faith, you have served me well." It was the Shredder. He had sent Faith to lure them to him.

Faith lowered her head in shame, "I... I... am glad, Master." She whispered.

"So this was just a plot for you to capture us!" Mikey could not belive it, "And here I thought you changed, Faith, but I guess I was wrong."

An evil laugh came from the Shredder, "You believed that she was one of you?! Oh, how little do you know, turtle. She brought you, all of you, to your deaths!" He then signaled one of his soldiers to untie the turtle in red. "Now watch as you see my creation kill you one by one!" He walked over to the computer pad and typed a few things; then they saw the container Dona was in empty out the water. The mouth piece fell off as she gasped for a breath of air. Her small body slumped to the floor.

"Dona!" Raphael ran over to her and knelt beside her. "I'm here, Dona, just like I promised. Please say something you have be alive!" He saw her lifeless body turn around to look at him, but when she opened her eyes Raphael was shocked, for her eyes looked empty and lost, just like in his dream. "No." He whispered.

She got up and faced the Shredder. "What are your orders, Master?" She sounded different as if someone else was inside her.

"What did you do to her!" He was about to attack the Shredder when Dona quickly stood in front of him.

"You see, I installed the rest of the cat DNA into her system. Now she has no memory of you and she has no the ability to obey me. Now, Dona, attack the turtle in red!"

She brought out her clawsand looked into Raph's eyes, "Yes, Master."

"Come on, Dona, snap out of it. I don't want to hurt you." He drew out his sais.

"Don't worry, I will." She hissed and then they attacked. The others watched as they saw their good friend fighting their brother, but Donatello remembered the last time he and Dona fought.

"Raph!" He yelled.

"What is it, Don? As you can see I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"I know, but remember tha she fights like you!"

"Yeah, so!"

"So, you should be able figure out what he next move should be."

Raphael thought for a moment,hen before Dona could take her claws and swipe it against his face Rapahel grabbed it. At that moment time seemed to freeze. They stared at each other. "Come on, D.P., you can fight this. I know that you're still there. Come on fight it!" He let her wrist go and stepped back.

_He called me D.P. no one called me that before, except my friends at school. So why am I fighting my friends? _She thought for awhile.

"Come on ya got to remember."

"Remember... must remember. AHHH! MY HEAD!" She grasped her head in her hands, Raphael cought her before she fell to her knees. All the turtles began to cheer for her, trying to help her regain her memory.

The Shredder saw that his plan was falling apar right beore his eyes. "That's ENOUGH! Faith, kill these freaks along with your cousin as well." He handed her a katana.

As she took the katana she walked toward Raphael and Dona. "I can't do this! I wanted to kill her, I had my reasons, but now I can't." She dropped the katana at the Shredder's feet. Even this he didn't expect from Faith.

"I ordered you to finish them off!" He picked up the katana and stood before her.

"I can't do that, but if you wnt to kill them you would have to het through me first." Behind her she heard her cousin screaming from her headache.

"Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" She cried as memories began to flood back into her mind. The Shredder saw this as the perfect time to kill them off. He lifted the sword and attacked but was blocked somehow.

"What?!"

"You shall not hurt them!" It was Splinter who had saved them. The others fought the Foot ninjas and stood next to their brother.

"Includes in to, Shredder" Leo said as he swung his katana.

"Very well then. I surrender." He dropped the katana and raised his hands. "I promised that I would not lay a finger on you."

Weakly, Dona stood up. "That's right you promised."

"I see. Well, that won't stop the tower from collasping!"

"What do you mean?" Donatello questioned him.

"When I opened the cage Dona was in I set a self desruct sequence. This place will blow in ten minutes!" He laughed as he threw a smoke bomb on the floor and disappeared.

"Hurry, my sons, we must find a exit quickly!" Splinter ordered.

Raph pick Dona up by the hand, "D.P., we have to get out of here. Do ya know of a way out?"

She was about to answer when the building began to shake. "No, I was in kept in a cage while I was here."

"I do!" Faith inquired. "Follow me, quickly!" She grabbed Michelangelo by the hand and lead themout of the lab. The building to shake again and red lights began flashing on and off.

As they ran to the exit Faith was leading them to Dona froze in place. She felt that something was wrong, but put it aside. Little did she know that was a big mistake.

"Dona, what are you doing?! We have to get out of here!" Leo noticed that she stopped for no apparent reason.

"I know, but something feels wrong, but I don't know what? Ihave this creepy feeling that something bad is going to happen to one of us." Leo noticed that eyes had changed as well. They were no longer a dark brown but a bright green and they were filled with fear and worry.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, now lets get going!"

"Hmm, right!" They ran foward to reach the others.

"Here, this it!" Faith opened one the hallway doors. "This is an emergency slide it will take us to first floor, now hurry!" She jumped in as the others followed.

When they finally reach the first floor Dona had that akward feeling again. She looked at the ceiling and noticed that pieces of the ceiling was falling down. Then she heard a loud crash, it was the a large support beam that was beginning to collaspe. She as so noticed that Splinter was right under it! "Look out!" She called, as she ran and shoved Splinter away from the falling debris.

Splinter slid past them, "Whoa!" Mikey said as Splinter got up.

"Are you alright, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Where's D.P.?" Raph looked around and she was nowhere to be found.

"I do not know?"

"I'm going back for her." He ran back into the cloud of dust searching for her. "Dona! Dona, can you hear me?!" It was hard to see through all the dust. He then heard someone grunting, it was Dona holding the support beam.

"GO! LEAVE!" She ordered.

"No, you have to come with us!"

"If I let this support beam down the building could collaspe on us."

"I lost you once; I don't want to lose you again." Nothing he said was going to change her mind.

"Don't worry I'll be find. I promise." She gave him a small smile.

"Why do you always see things as if the glass is half full, when you know that it isn't!" His eyes looked desperately into hers.

She grunted as more debris fell on top of the beam, "Because that is the only thing that kept me going. NOW GO!"She pushed him with her tail.

"My son, we must leave." Splinter pleaded his son.

Before he left he quickly untied his bandana from his face and heastily tied it around Dona's. "This will tell me that you are coming back and I'll be waiting." And with that he gave her on last look and began to run to the exit, leaving her behind.

* * *

Outside, April was racing the Battle Shell to the tower, when she heard an exposion. "Whoa! What was that!" In the back of the car was Casey Jones. He hoped that he was able to bash a few heads together. 

Off in the distance, April saw that explosions were coming from the tower, "Oh, Casey, I hope that they got out in time."

"Me too, Ape, me too." He placed his hands on her shoulders to comfory her.

* * *

Hearing the explosions coming from behind Faith comanded the doors to open. Willingly the doors open and our heros escaped. 

Leonardo looked around to see if anyone made it out in time, "Okay is everyone here? Mikey?"

"Here."

"Faith?"

"Here."

"Don?"

"Here."

"Raph?"

"Here."

"Dona?" But she didn't answer, "Dona?" He called again.

"She did no make it, my son." Splinter announced as he lowered his head. Leo watched his brother, Raphael, stare at the collasped tower. He then noticed that his bandana was missing.

"What happened to your bandana, Raph?"

He turned to faced his brother, but he did not feel like talking to him. Leo was about to ask again when his brother walked away from him, but was stopped by Splinter, "Let him go. He has alot on his mind right now." Leo respected his master and left Raph alone.

Then as if they were right on cue they heard the Battle Shell's horn. "Oh, am I glad to see you guys! Is everything... o...kay..." She saw the sad looks on everyone's faces, then it dawned on her, "Where's Dona?"

Casey came out of the car and tackled Raphael, "Man, for minute there I thought you guys were goners."

"Casey, GET OFF ME! I'm not in the mood right now, and you know what I don't think that I'll be in the mood. EVER!" Raph tossed Casey to the side.

"Sheesh! What's eatin' 'im?" Casey was in total confusion.

"Splinter, what happened to her?" April asked.

Rudely Casey interrupted, "Who? What happened to who?"

"I shall tell you the whole story when we get back to the, Mr. Jones." Splinter then walked into the back off the Battle Shell.

Raphael looked out the window and whispered to himself, "I'll be waiting for you, D.P. I'll be waiting." He then closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of her return.

* * *

So what do you think? I know I sorta rushed the story abit, but oh well. Sorry that it took me awhile to update this story. U see I was sick and school work got in the way as well. Epilogue coming up. Please review! =)


	16. Epilogue

Sorry that this last chapter has not been posted. Well, you see a virus had attacked the computer and a hurricane named, "Francis" came through the neighborhood. Oh, well.

We also had computer problems also. Well now that my works again I wite the last chapter to this story. I hope that you had really enjoyed it.

* * *

Voices came from out of the darkness. "Hey! It looks as if we got another one, no, wait! She has a pulse! Quickly send her to the hospital!" She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. All she could do was groan and murmur Raphael and his brothers' name repeatedly. It was as if she was talking to them directly.

"Raphael, I'm so sorry. Raph, Donny, Leo, ... Mikey, Splinter, ... I'm very, very sorry." She gasped between words.

"Who is she talking about, Doctor?"

"I don't know... friends... family?" He shrugged his shoulders.

The nurse checked for any means of identification. The only thing was an old school nametag with her photo on it. "Her name is 'Dona Purr'. She lives somewhere in downtown Manhattan."

"Good job, Nurse Joy. Now contact her parents and tell them about their daughter. Hmm... that's odd?" He noticed that along her waist there was a long scar.

"Let me see. Whoa! That is a pretty big scar. By the looks of it she was cut with a sword. Amazing that she didn't die from that!"

"My thoughts exactly. Have you called her family?"

"Yes, and they are on their way."

"Well, I hope that they hurry... for her sake." He eyed her with pity as she continued to mumble the words,

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_Now I lay me down to sleep I pray the Lord the my soul to keep. If I should die before I woke. I pray the Lord my soul to take._ She never thought that those words would come true. But God had a different plan for her. The surrounding darkness turned to light, and the light turned to images.

"Am I dead?"

"Dona, huney, are you okay?" A voice called out.

"Mom?" Dona groaned as saw her mother.

"That's right. Don't worry you will be okay."

"Daddy." She propped herself onto her elbows but quickly layed back down. A sudden pain shot through her right arm.

"Oh, becareful, my dear. Your arm is broken."

"So, I noticed, Dad." She then placed a hand to her face. "Hey! Where did my... Raph's mask go?"

Amy got up and presented a red mask, "Is this what you are lookin for?"

"Yes." Hermother handed the mask to her daughter. "Where are they?"

"Where are who, dear?" Her father asked.

"My friends. Did they make it?" Her parents could not look into their daughter's eyes. "Please... say something! Are they alright?!" They still didn't answer. Dona grew inpatient, "TELL ME!!" She yelled, as tears began to swell in her eyes.

Hesitently, her father grabed her hand and said, "I'm sorry, Dona, but you were the only survivor." He saw that her face became as white as a sheet.

"No." She whispered.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes shut tight and got up from the hospital bed.

"You shouldn't get. You are still not well." Amy tried to stop her, but her husband suggested that they sould leave her alone.

The anger inside of her began rise, like the smoke from a mountain top. Then called out, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, SHREDDER! YOU GOT WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED! THEY'RE DEAD! NOW WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND KILL ME AS WELL!" She collasped to the floor with her hands placed over her eyes, as she felt the hot tears falling. Everything she held dear was now taken away from her. "I'M SO SORRY, GUYS! I'M ..." She was crying so hard that she wasn't able to fininsh.

Amy grew worried. "Thomas, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." They watched her as cried herself to sleep as she layed there on the floor.

* * *

Down below were our heors lives is a turtle that was reading a book. Oh, not just any book, no. This book was a diary called "Kitty." He chuckled as he read this book. "Hehe. Oh, Dona, you sure had an interestin' life." He closed the book and placed it on his night stand. "I wonder if ya okay?"

_KNOCK_ _KNOCK _

Raphael nearly fell off his bed. "Who is it?!" He growled.

"It's me Mikey! Yo, Raph, we're goin' topside. Wanna come?"

"No."

"Aw! Come on! You how much you love to go topside." Mikey tried to coax his brother to come with him.

"I... said... 'NO'!" He roard.

"Shesh! Okay. We will leave without you." He then left

_KNOCK KNOCK _

"I told you to leave... oh, sorry, Sensei." When he answered the door Splinter looked up at him.

"Why aren't you with your brothers, Raphael?"

"I just don't feel like." He plopped down on his bed.

"Something bothers you. It is about Dona isn't it?"

"Yeah. I... I miss her. I just hope that she's okay." He let a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if I was the reason she acted like she did."

"What do you mean, my son?"

"Ya see I read in her diary once that she was afraid of me. Maybe if I was nicer instead of being a jerk to her... then maybe she would still be with us."

"I see... So do you think that if a change of attitude would have stopped her from giving her life to protect you and your brothers?"

"Well..."

"Or save me from that falling debris?" Raphael knew what Splinter was getting to. "No matter how much you try to change your attitude... she still loved you and your brothers."

"Do you think that she's still alive?"

"Hmm, what does your heart tell you?" His long fingers lightly touched Raph's palstron.

"It says, 'Yes.'"

"That sould good enough for you. Now how about you join your brothers and enjoy yourself."

Raphael simply smiled. He got and joined his brothers. Slowly but surely things were going to alright and maybe one day they will be able to see their cat friend again.


End file.
